More Wondrous but Less Terrible
by Balder
Summary: The Battle in the DoM ends not in Veil Room or the Atrium but in the room where the Unspeakables study Love. HP/GW, HG/RW, NL/LL, RL/NT, AB/SB, AD/CF
1. Chapter 1

More Wondrous but Less Terrible

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse.

Chapter 1

They were fleeing outright now. They had been tricked into a trap deep inside the Ministry and at first they had thought they could fight it out. Surely, each of them had thought, we are all the equal of a few death eaters? Ginny had been sure she could take at least two but if you dropped one with a stunner another just woke him up and if you shielded from one you couldn't attack and the others ganged up on you until your shield broke and you had to start dodging. Finally she stopped worrying about breaking rare and expensive Ministry equipment and blew up shelves of prophecies in order to give cover so they could run. After hearing them shout Unforgivables with such glee she also stopped worrying about any damage she might be doing to them and just started blowing everything in their way to powder. Harry was the only one to follow her down this corridor and she really hoped Ron and the rest got away but she'd heard the prophecy, Harry's prophecy after it broke and she knew that she had to get Harry out of this trap at all costs. Not that she wouldn't be trying to save him anyway but if he was the hope of the world then even saving her brother had to take a backseat to saving Harry. Without him her whole family might be dead soon and Ron could take of himself, at least she hoped he could

Harry was using a strange silvery shield he'd found in the library at Grimmauld place. He'd planned to teach it to the DA but seeing how some of them struggled with the much simpler Protego made him concentrate on simpler spells. He was glad he'd taught Hermione at least as he had gotten separated from the rest. He could believe they were unharmed as long as Hermione was with them. She was so brilliant it was a little scary and she'd defend them all. Harry was actually wishing she was here with him now. If she was here he was sure she'd come up with a better plan than run for it. Still it seemed to be working. His shield was keeping them safe and the reflected curses were inuring their enemies. None of the death eaters following them had tried the killing curse once they saw how spells were being reflected. They didn't want to take any chances on it being reflected as well and Harry was glad as he thought it would get through.

Ginny winced as her reducto smashed a case full of time turners, it had been dead smack in the way so she turned it to dust and scattered splinters but still she winced hoping those weren't all of them. If she was billed for everything she broke on this mad run for freedom she'd need 1,000 years to work off the debt. Harry was mostly running backwards and if he fell the shield would fall and the enemy would kill them both before he could recover. She couldn't even name the shield he was using much less cast it so she concentrated and eliminating obstacles from their path with single minded determination. Great big, floating, brains with tentacles? Smash! Planet whizzing around? Smash! She hoped that it was just a model and she hadn't damaged the real planet Pluto but as long as it got them to safety she'd live with it if she had. They were heading towards a closed door. She cast "Reducto!" in a clear soprano. Seeing no damage she followed that with "Diffindo!" then "Ruina!". When neither of those made a mark she got worried. "Harry the door at the end of this corridor isn't opening! I'll keep trying but if you can help without letting your shield lapse then please do."

Harry had heard what Ginny said and racked his brain for more spells she could try. He needed to keep his magic focused on the shield but he shouted a few suggestions, "Try 'scalpere' or 'putro'."

Ginny tried both then a few she'd picked up from when she watched Bill teaching them to Charlie. Neither man knew she'd been there or that she could pick up spells almost as quickly as Harry. She just hoped she remembered them right, "Lacerandum!" she shouted then "Aetatis!". The door was getting quite close now and still not a scratch. She knelt down to try picking the lock, a skill picked up from a different brother, but had no luck. She cast an entropy spell at the door with no effect then heard a woman's voice and turned to look.

Harry was holding the spell while Lucius and a stooge cast all sorts of spells at it. The other two had been left behind when reflected bone-breakers had hit them in the leg and head respectively. Harry had almost lost the shield along with his dinner when that last had happened. He told himself that if their own spell killed them then he was not responsible but deep down he didn't believe that. If it hadn't been that he was protecting Ginny he probably would have surrendered rather than risk seeing that happen again. However he couldn't let Ginny down, he had gotten her into this place and she was counting on him to get her out. So he would get her to safety no matter what he had to do. He was listening to her wrestling with the locked door and thinking that maybe he should go on the offensive. As he was thinking that he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, it could be no other, walk up behind them from a cross corridor.

"Lucius you ignorant fool!" she shouted. "You'll never get past that shield with the spells you are using." Bella's beautiful face twisted with hate and rage, "That's an old Black family spell! My blood traitor cousin must have taught him."

"Hello to you too Bella," he drawled. "what spells would you suggest then?" He scowled, "Or maybe you could cast it yourself rather than just standing there criticizing!"

"It requires something you don't have pretty boy," she sneered back. "Pure power!"

"Then by all means show us how it's done, but keep in mind that it has reflected everything we have sent his way and often with considerably more force," he replied and gestured to the burns and cuts he and the remaining death eater had suffered.

She snorted, "Watch then and see why our master favors me over you." She stood with her legs braced and her hands on her hips and called out, "Hey little lordling! Brace yourself for you now face a true Black and all your stolen bits of knowledge will avail you nothing against my might!" She cast a silent spell and what looked like a large stone wall flew down the corridor to slam into the silver shield. It shattered the shield and would have squashed Harry and Ginny into the door except that the door opened as soon as they both touched it. They went sent flying through the doorway and landed on the thickly padded floor.

Ginny had been expecting to be crushed, and instead not only were they alive but they were through the door and unharmed. She put her giddy feeling down to relief and sprang to her feet with her wand drawn to help Harry defend them. She saw Lucius and Bella fall stunned as Hermione and Ron appeared behind them. Then she saw the third death eater, whose name she still didn't know, turn with his wand raised. He quickly discovered that Harry wasn't the only one able to conjure the silvery, reflective shield. His cry of "Osseus Frangere" was slower than her silent cast and his own spell hit him in the chest with lethal results.

"Harry, Ginny! Are you all right?" Hermione shouted while Ron looked around for more threats.

"Yeah, we're fine Hermione. I just wish I hadn't dragged you in to this," Harry said. He didn't feel quite as bad as he thought he should though. He in fact felt almost good.

Ron dumped Bella on top of Lucius and levitated them both ahead of him as he followed Hermione towards the door. He felt something block him at first and was about to mention it when all of a sudden it eased and he entered the room with Hermione. He dumped the two sleepers in a corner and stunned them both again for good measure. "Hey did you see the writing over the door?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "But since there is nothing in here but Harry and Ginny I paid no attention to it."

"No, Ron I was too busy trying to open it. I didn't even know it had writing above it," Ginny said.

"I facing the other way mostly," Harry said. "What did the words say mate?"

Ron replied, "It said, 'More wondrous and more terrible than any other'. I'm glad that whatever they had in here is gone. I hope they killed it."

"Killed what?" Neville said as he ran in another door with Luna's arm around his shoulders.

"Whatever used to be in this room," Ron said.

"Is anyone behind you?" Harry said. He was now holding Ginny's right hand in his left but he hadn't noticed this.

Ginny had noticed but she was happy about holding Harry's hand and she was left-handed so it didn't keep her from casting easily.

Luna shook her head, "Nobody is following us. Most fortunate because I hurt my ankle." She smiled at them, "Must have been a wrackspurt."

"We got all of ours but Bellatrix," Neville said and snarled her name. "she ran away when she saw she was the last one standing on her side."

"Well we've got her here mate!" Ron said grinning. "Lying on top of dear old Lucius." He pointed them out, "Feel free to give her a kick or two about the head if you like."

"This means there are still four out there Ron!" Hermione said. "There were twelve originally and we've accounted for eight. Where are the other four?"

The students started looking warily at the two doors, wondering when an attack would come through. Harry blushed as he looked around, "What sort of room is this?" He pointed to what he considered a very naughty tapestry. "Hey Ron, did you see that?"

It was Hermione who answered though, "That's a depicting of the famous Indian book on love, the Kama Sutra. It's art, there is nothing wrong with it. Right Ginny?"

Ginny nodded with a wide grin, "I see nothing wrong with it. Or the book either. Parvati has a copy and let me read it."

Harry blushed further as he made a connection, "T-that w-was the name of the book she was trying to get me read earlier this year. Now her comments make sense. Merlin! I must have sounded like an idiot to her or worse a eunuch."

"That slag!" Ginny hissed.

Ron, who had been viewing the artwork quite closely, grinned, "I thought you said it was all perfectly normal Gin? If it's such a normal book why shouldn't she recommend it to someone?"

Ginny scowled at her brother and tightened her grip on Harry's hand, "It is perfectly natural Ron and she can show it to anyone she likes." Ginny paused to make sure of her words. She wanted to say 'but not my Harry' and knew she shouldn't. She continued, "But Harry made it pretty clear during the Yule Ball that he doesn't like her that way so she should stop trying to, um, to ...Hermione help me out here. What's the word I'm looking for?"

Hermione briefly considered saying 'trying to steal my Harry' but only briefly. She thought Ginny would be better for Harry than Parvati so she played it straight and said, "To ensnare Harry in one of her crazy romance schemes. She should save them for Dean and Seamus."

"Yes!" Ginny agreed loudly. "Thanks Hermione. You always have the right word."

Ron had gone back to looking at the tapestry and wishing it was a moving tapestry. So Harry looked around for Neville to find him helping Luna up on to a table. Harry walked over, absentmindedly pulling Ginny along and helped Neville to get Luna's left shoe and sock off.

"It looks sprained but not broken Luna," Harry said after examining it. He'd read Madame Pomfrey First aid manuals while recovering in the infirmary over the years and she had shown him a thing or two as well. She'd said that if he was going to have such bad luck then he should know a little first aid. "If I can remember the right spell I can conjure an ace bandage on it."

"I'll do it Harry," Ginny said. "I've done it several times before. Mum has insisted I learn all sorts of domestic magic whether I want to or not." She cast 'fascea talus' and Luna's ankle was wrapped in a neatly tied off bandage.

"Thank you Ginny," Luna said. "That's much better." She smiled, "And for the record I like that tapestry. I think this room is devoted to love. There were a bunch of heart shaped lockets on the table before Neville swept them off and I'm sitting on a mosaic of Aphrodite rising from sea foam." She giggled as Neville stuttered an apology, "It's okay Neville! It's not uncomfortable at all. It fact it feels strangely warm."

Elsewhere in the Department of Mysteries Sirius Black had just finished off the last of four death eaters and turned to Remus Lupin, "It's just like old times."

"Not quite Sirius! Here comes Amelia Bones and two aurors. You better make yourself scarce or they'll arrest you and you still have that Kiss on sight order," while Remus was still talking Sirius was already running.

Order of the Phoenix members Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks managed to delay the aurors with Amelia but not Amelia herself and she took off running after Sirius Black.

"You can't get away from me murderer!" She shouted.

"I didn't do it," he replied and ran faster.

After they had sent the four downed death eaters off with the aurors Remus and Tonks went after Sirius to see if they could help when they heard spellfire and shouting. They ran in that direction.

Meanwhile Harry is watching the door he came through and unconsciously rubbing Ginny's hand. "I see somebody coming around the corner," he called out. "Oh shite! It's Riddle. Spread out so he can't see you and ambush him as he comes through the door."

They all scattered to line the walls to either side of the open door and waited. Then a soft hissing voice said, "I saw you Harry Potter! You will not get me to so easily stick my head in a noose of your devising." There was a flash as Voldemort threw a silent spell through the door and a floating eye appeared. "I see you," Voldemort said from the doorway and laughed maniacally. "Using this I can target a spell on someone who thinks he's hidden or maybe I'll target the scared little girl holding your hand eh?"

"Don't you touch her!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort started laughing again until Ginny blew his floating eyeball up.

Ginny laughed then, "I'm no little girl Tom! If you want Harry you'll have to go through me!"

"Well spoken child, fight for your man. If you die in front of him it will make him that much easier to subdue," said Voldemort. He sent in another floating eyeball and immediately tried to target her with a killing curse. The two of them jumped out of the way still holding hands but the green beam stopped short of her previous position and exploded in a shower of pink sparkles. Voldemort screamed his frustration and started showering the whole room with killing curses but not one hit either of the teens.

As he continued to try and kill them two things happened. The sparkles deepened in color from pink to crimson and Dumbledore and Fudge rounded the corner behind him arguing. Voldemort turned at the sound and Minister Fudge gaped in shock.

"Greetings Minister," hissed the soft, sinister voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "You should feel lucky you are standing next to that muggle loving old fool or I'd kill you where you stand." He pulled out a portkey. "However I have wish to be caught between him and Potter so I will take my leave of you now," and with that he portkeyed away.

Albus Dumbledore rushed in to the room to see if anyone was hurt. Fudge latched on to his robe to make sure he didn't apparate away before answering questions and so they entered together.

"What is Lucius Malfoy doing here in death eater garb?" he shouted.

"He's always been a death eater Minister," Harry said.

"What? I thought he was just a dupe. He told me..." the minister trailed off.

"He was in charge of the team attacking us," Ginny said. "They lured us here and then tried to kill us."

"Not my Lucius," Fudge replied.

"Your Lucius?" Hermione asked.

Fudge colored, "Umm, yes, well there will need to be a full investigation into all this. Come along children I'll lead you back to the aurors then we can talk about what went on and get to the bottom of things."

"Why are you holding the Headmaster's hand," Hermione asked.

Cornelius Fudge suddenly realized that he was now holding Dumbledore's left hand rather than his robes and started to stammer an explanation when he heard a voice shouting behind him and turned to look.

All of them but the two stunned death eaters turned to see Sirius Black running their way with Amelia Bones in hot pursuit!

"I'm innocent and I can prove it!" Sirius shouted.

"Then why are you running?" she shouted back.

Sirius replied, "I didn't get a trial last time and this time there is a kiss on sight order out on me! I know I'll never get justice. I am just here to help my godson."

Behind them came Tonks and Remus Lupin running to try and help Sirius. As everyone watched Amelia grabbed the back of his robes as he hit the threshold. He stumbled and it turned in to a rolling fall. Amelia ended up on top of him and stunned him just before Harry stunned her. Lupin was able to stay neck and neck with the younger and athletic auror because of his condition. The two of them just made it in before two Unspeakable apparated in and sealed the room.

They were robed in dark red robes with hoods up and faces shadowed. The taller one spoke but in a voice that was obviously altered to make it unrecognizable, "We have been leaving monitors behind when we leave for the night since we lost Rookwood to the dark. The monitors recorded a major incursion of hate followed by a massive reaction from the room so we came to see who was disturbing our project."

The shorter one nodded and spoke in a voice likewise disguised, "We would love to hear what has six promising teens, the three highest government officials, two marked death eaters and an innocent man falsely accused all here together."

Everyone still awake started talking at the same time. The taller Unspeakable held up a hand, "We would love to hear it but it must be a long tale and very shortly eight of you will pass out." Ignoring all questions the Unspeakable continued, "Ergo I shall make a brief explanation and we shall talk more tomorrow. This is the room where we study love. It can only be entered by couples and only couples who are both compatible and attracted to each other on some level. The department only accepts volunteers because love, marriage, and soul bonds are inevitable over time."

Both Unspeakables wandlessly conjured seven beds then the taller one spoke again, "Normally such bonding takes months of exposure but if our readings were correct all but the last couple through are going to be bonded before twenty-four hours have passed due to the reaction of the room to the spells cast inside it. This is very draining on a person's magic and so we expect you to be out like a blown match before very long. We will talk more in the morning."

While he'd been talking Ron had slumped and been carried to a bed by the shorter Unspeakable and Hermione. She slumped across him in the bed immediately thereafter. Within sixty seconds all the rest of them except Tonks and Lupin were snoozing in beds.

While the others slept Tonks and Lupin talked and started holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse or Harry.

Author's Note: Here is chapter two. It deals with the adults and their reactions but the rest of the story will focus on the teens

The next morning the adults woke up first. As the taller Unspeakable started to talk Cornelius Fudge interrupted, "Now see here my good man! I'm the Minister for Magic and I demand to know what's going on!"

The taller Unspeakable shed her mask and pushed back her hood to show a lovely face with long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, "First of all, I am not a man and I'm certainly not yours. Secondly, you should know that the head researcher of a subject can give orders to anyone in their lab or project room, even the minister, if they deem it necessary to the safety or good health of those present. You three may be the heads of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches of the government but for your own safety please listen to what I have to say."

The Unspeakable took a deep breath but before she could say anything else Amelia Bones shouted, "I demand you take these three death eaters to holding cells!"

Sirius objected just as loudly, "I'm no death eater! I demand a trial and I want to give testimony under veritaserum!"

"You had a fair trial," Amelia said and would have continued but Fudge interrupted her.

"He didn't you know," Fudge said in a surprisingly mild voice. "My predecessor tried him in absentia and when he was caught he was sent straight to Azkaban. The records were sealed so that only a minister of magic could read them. He never had a _real_ trial at all, fair or foul."

"What!" Amelia shouted and started to leave the bed. However as soon as she lost all skin to skin contact with Sirius they both screamed in pain and started convulsing. The shorter unspeakable lifted her back on to Sirius and they both sighed in relief.

The tall blonde unspeakable gestured at them, "Unless the rest of you wish to know what that felt like I suggest you be quiet and listen." She paused and when no one made to speak she continued, "All of you still here are in the process of being soul bound. You cannot reverse it and any attempt to break the bond will result in the death of both of the partners. It will only break naturally and without consequence upon the natural death of one partner. You must remain in physical contact with your partner until the first phase of the process is complete or you will suffer extreme pain until you are again contact. For adults we can accurately predict the time it takes and according to our calculations you will be past the first phase in four hours."

"Might I ask what the second phase is?" asked Dumbledore.

"You may and I will even answer," she replied with a lopsided smile. "After four hours you will be compelled to engage in coitus. You will then be able to separate for short periods of time starting with 2 hours and gradually lengthening over 3 months. Primary effect will be a permanent emotional attachment and merged magical cores. Secondary effects may include being able to always find the other, mental speech, the sharing of any special talents or abilities, and your combined magic healing any wounds, new or old, you may have." She shrugged, "That's for adults. The effect on minors with still growing bodies and magic has never been studied by this department for ethical reasons. We have some records of it having happened in the past but these are largely anecdotal and may not be truthful. We will do our best for these kids but we will need to keep them here until we are certain it is safe for them to leave. In seventy-two hours we'll have a better idea and we'll report our findings."

"In the mean time I want someone with veritaserum down here to test this man and to find out everything Lucius and Bellatrix know about Voldemort's plans," Amelia said.

"We'll do better than that," was the reply. "My partner will return shortly with a colleague who studies thought. He has a spell that lasts longer than veritaserum and is as sure. No side effects from additional uses either. Now who is willing to volunteer?"

"Anyone who doesn't want an in-depth investigation," suggested Amelia Bones with a smirk.

"I think you should volunteer as well Madame Director," said Fudge.

"I shall indeed," she replied. "I hope we can rely on the discretion of you and the others? There may be National secrets mentioned today."

"You certainly may rely on our discretion Madame Director," the Unspeakable said. Her shorter colleague left quietly and the rest settled in to wait.

"What happened to Mr. Lupin and Auror Tonks?" Albus asked the remaining Unspeakable.

"They left hours ago," was the reply. "They received a lesser dose and while they may end up together it is not certain but depends greatly upon their individual choices."

When the shorter Unspeakable returned she had her mask off as well and a bald, white bearded gentleman with her. "This is Robert Bruce, Head researcher on the subject of thought and specialist in truth. Now who is first?"

Amelia pointed at the two death eaters who'd been very quiet since waking up restrained, "Either of them."

Lucius spoke for the first time, "Well I guess you aren't going to ignore me until I get a chance to get loose and apparate away so can I ask a question before I get interrogated?"

The taller Unspeakable shrugged, "Why not? Everyone else has."

"Why did the magic allow me to brought in here with Bellatrix?" Lucius asked. "I don't even _like_ her."

The shorter Unspeakable laughed, "That's what I said! However you are compatible with her all the same. You do realize you are now married to her?"

Bellatrix snorts in anger, "We are already married elsewhere and as soon as I am released I shall punish him for the temerity to touch me as he has then leave him."

"What about the pain? You must have heard the other two scream."

"Hah! I am no stranger to pain. I welcome it like a lover and gift it to others in great quantities! No one who has survived the pain of our dark lord's displeasure can be frightened by any lesser pain!" She sneered at the others, "You will all die when the dark lord reigns ascendant!"

The Unspeakables both rolled their eyes and cast simultaneous stunning spells on her then stunned Lucius as well.

The old Unspeakable had stopped at the door and refused to enter despite assurances from the tall, blond Unspeakable that she could, now that she was on-site and prepared, suspend the requirement for entering with a compatible mate.

"It's not that I disbelieve you Claudia," he said. "It's merely that I know how very tricky your subject of study can be. I can read minds and certainly cast spells from out here. In fact there is a lovely one I've been meaning to try that will allow me to share the thoughts I find with a group as if we were all in a pensieve. Saves on tedious question and answer sessions afterward."

"I rather like that idea," Albus said. "If I have to share my thoughts I'd like full value in return and this seems a most excellent way to ensure that we all receive exactly the same information. Don't you agree Amelia?"

Amelia nodded, "If there is also a way that we can either direct the inquiry or ask questions of you during it I will agree it seems best. I could wish we had it over at the MLE offices but I imagine it's a very arcane sort of spell."

The old man smiled in to his beard, "Oh yes, quite tricky but so elegant and lovely. The numbers work out just beautifully. So are we all agreed?"

Fudge scowled but nodded and Claudia, the taller female Unspeakable also agreed.

The old Unspeakable started with Lucius and soon Fudge was red with both embarrassment and anger as he saw how he'd been dismissed as a fool and what Lucius truly thought of him. Privately he made up his mind to resign as soon as plausible after taking care of the fallout from this evening's events.

The contents of Bellatrix's mind disturbed everyone and the spell was cut short.

"I can't imagine how she still functions as broken as her mind is," said Amelia. The others agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'd send her to St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban if I didn't think she'd get loose and kill her healers," Fudge added looking pale.

Albus spoke, "I'm worried about what Umbridge may be up to with the children now that we know she is working for Voldemort." He gestured toward the teens, "Would it be permissible, do you think, to scan Harry's mind and see if she has harmed him or any of them?"

"I will scan him but not show the results as we have been doing," the ancient thought expert said. "He deserves his privacy and is neither a criminal nor has he given consent. I am well able to keep his secrets and still answer your valid concerns for the student's safety."

He concentrated on Harry from outside the doorway and after some few minutes he turned to Amelia, "Director Bones you need to arrest that woman as soon as possible. She has not only harmed the students, she has scarred them physically and mentally. She has also at least attempted to kill both Mr. Potter and the Deputy Headmistress as well as having cast at least one Unforgivable. They last saw her shrieking threats at the centaur herd stallion so by now she may have embroiled us in another interspecies war." He shook his head, "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, how could you not have seen her for what she was?"

Fudge hung his head, embarrassed by his gullibility, "I will step down as Minister once we are finished dealing with this night. I have made too many mistakes. Within two weeks at the most I will announce my retirement."

The others were pleasantly surprised. They had been expecting him to hang on until the very last second rather than bow out gracefully.

"If you do that I won't prosecute you for anything you've been an accessory to," Amelia said. "However anything you have personally done must remain fair game."

Fudge nodded, "I volunteer to be next for the new truth spell." Nothing new came to light. He had really been most oblivious, only caring about the perks of the job and not even noticing half the corruption and manipulation going on.

After Fudge was Dumbledore, and he was surprised at how angry the others became at his decisions. "Everything I did was for the greater good."

"Whose?" Sirius asked bitingly.

Dumbledore looked at him sourly but before he could reply Amelia interrupted, "He has a point Albus. We have formal, written laws rather than just 'doing what we think best' for a reason. It is too easy to rationalize something you want as a good thing for all and everyone makes mistakes." She gestured to the man upon whom she sat, "Sirius' case is a good example. People believed him guilty and circumvented the law to do what they no doubt also believed was for the 'Greater Good' but if they had followed the law they would have realized their mistake." She absently stroked Sirius' chest as she continued, "Beyond the obvious benefit to this poor man we would have been looking for the correct man, Pettigrew, and almost certainly caught him before he was able to gift Riddle with his new body in that graveyard. Thus keeping him a shadow of his former self and avoiding all the troubles this year and, not so incidentally, the death of one of your students." She shook her head, "If you had shared your information much of what happened could have been avoided. If I were either of you two gentleman I'd worry that young Harry would find out and challenge you to duels when he comes of age."

"If I shared everything I know then Tom Riddle would also know it," Dumbledore said.

"Oh and he doesn't already?" Sirius replied. "Are you quite sure? I find your judgement somewhat suspect Chief Warlock. It seems I am finally to be cleared, no thanks to you, and once I am I'll be Harry's guardian. I'll have to think carefully about what will be best for him. Especially considering that prophecy you kept from us." Sirius held up a hand to stop Albus' objection, "Before you say something like, 'it might fall into the wrong hands' may I remind that you didn't even share the part that you knew Riddle heard? Heard from a marked death eater you then employed to teach children? If you want to risk your neck to play spy vs. spy with Tommy boy that's fine but you don't get to risk the safety of minors entrusted in to your care on the off chance your double agent might give you a leg up on the enemy!"

Albus went red in the face, "The safety of the students is my first priority!"

"Tell that to Cedric Diggory!" Sirius shouted back. "Because Amos sure won't believe it."

"Now fellows," Fudge said. "Shouting and recriminations get us nowhere. I propose that as long as we are confined here for a few hours yet that we let this gentleman finish his last two spells and get back to his research. Then we can decide, calmly I hope, what to do next. Is that agreeable to all three of you?"

It was and shortly the aged Unspeakable was done, "Thank you all for the opportunity and I am glad to be of assistance to the government. Mr. Black if you decide your ward needs to learn the mind arts I will be available to teach him personally. Consider it my contribution to the war effort. I am most impressed with what I know of him and I daresay I could arrange for others here to do the same." He pulled out what looked like a business card and held it out, "Claudia? Would you be a pal and pass this to Mr. Black?" Looking at Sirius he said, "This will allow you to contact me when you decide. I will of course be willing to discuss including his bondmate as well." After Claudia took the card he waved farewell, "Thank you again for the interesting learning experience."

Amelia looked at the shorter Unspeakable, "May I ask your name dear? If it's not done I understand but I'd prefer a name to go with the pretty face and gentle nature."

"I am named Maria Director," the woman said.

"Thank you," Director Bones replied. "I also thank you for bringing Mr. Bruce but might I trouble you for further assistance?"

"What do you require Director Bones?" Claudia asked.

"To make productive use of my time," she said with a smile. "If you have parchment and quill on you I'll write a short note that will let one of you into my office to bring my seal and official paperwork so we can start on what we have to do."

Cornelius sighed and nodded, "I think I'll do the same. I have a pardon to write and I think I'll have the Prophet print an official apology to Mr. Potter as well as Mr. Black. I owe it to him."

Albus nodded, "I'll send a few notes as well. I think that with twelve members of his inner circle either dead or in a cell it would be the best time to try and push through some anti-death eater legislation."

Maria smiled, "I do not mind. I'll go snag a clerk and get him to run errands." She suddenly looked mischievous, "Maybe I'll even find a matched pair and get them to ... come in. We can also use more data." With that she turned and left.

Shortly thereafter they were able to start conducting business. Amelia wondered if it was the magic of the room that made it so easy to ignore her nudity and the fact that she was sitting crosslegged on a naked man with only a conjured lap-table covering either of them and become absorbed in work. Maybe it had just been so long since there was anything in her life but work and her niece that habit was stronger than the shock. She preferred to believe it was a measure of the maturity of the group that three of them ignored each other's nudity and the occasional off color comment from Sirius as they quickly sent orders and received reports via the clerk Maria had found. He never stepped in to the room and they kept the door closed but Maria was willing to ferry notes from inside the room to the corridor outside and back in between taking readings with odd looking pieces of equipment and writing down her observations of the six teens.

By the time the four hours mentioned by Claudia had passed they had formally arrested all the still living followers of Tom Riddle in the Ministry including Lucius and Bellatrix but also those known to either of the two who were not marked but served as spies and undercover agents.

They had sent a strong team of aurors and ministry officials to Hogwarts to find out the fate of Dolores Umbridge and arrest any member of her inquisitorial squad who was over 17. Those under seventeen were not charged as a favor to their former headmaster but were warned that this was their one and only second chance. The MLE now knew all their names and any further instance of law breaking of any sort would see them arrested and the inquiry into their actions reopened.

The search for Sirius Black was officially called off and the Dementor's kiss on sight order as well. He was issued a full pardon for any crimes committed while on the run and the Daily Prophet was directed to run "Sirius Black Innocent!" as it's front page headline. That and the minister's public apology to Harry were the price Sirius demanded for not suing the Ministry or Fudge and for agreeing not tell anyone how he'd managed to escape.

Once all that was taken care of however Amelia started finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Sirius and the others were feeling the same.

"I wonder how Lucius is enjoying his cellmate?" Sirius wondered aloud. "I can't tell you how lucky I feel to have gotten you Amelia instead of Bella."

Amelia snorts, "Damning me with faint praise? I've heard you had a silver tongue Sirius Black, is that just another lie?"

He grinned, "Well it has been many years since I've put my tongue or the rest of me in service to Eros with a lovely woman so forgive me if I'm rusty. I am sure it all come back to me." He chuckled, "Are you in practice lovely Amelia?"

She smiled, "No, I can't truthfully say that I am. But the muggles have a saying, 'just like riding a bike'. I believe once you've learned to ride a man you never forget how." She conjured privacy screens while he cast silencing spells and then the proceeded to, as Claudia put it, "engage in coitus".

Afterward all four remaining adults were allowed to dress and leave. They would have liked a few days to get to know each other and this new bond but in the current emergency this was impossible for three of them and Sirius had hours of paperwork and formalities to endure before he could leave the ministry, a free man for the first time in 15 years. He was joined shortly by Amelia who was feeling the pull of the bond and followed it straight to him after telling her assistant to send an owl if anything truly important came up.

"Well? Where to now that you can go anywhere again?" she asked taking his hand.

He grinned, "There's a hotel in Oslo I want you to see. It's five star all the way. Elegance, class, and all the amenities, truly a luxurious experience."

"I can't be that far away from work until things settle down," she said and sighed. A honeymoon would have been nice. "I'm afraid that unless you want to go somewhere in Great Britain you'll have to go alone."

"Ah, but I can't," he replied. "Or do you not remember that we have to touch every two hours?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we are both going to take a little while to adjust," he replied. "I'm sorry I didn't anticipate your need to stay within reach of a fast owl just in case." He thought briefly of places he'd stayed when younger, "If the Hotel Continental in Oslo is out then I guess we'll just honeymoon in Muggle London. It's reachable by owl in emergencies but nobody will be looking for either of us there."

"Alright," she agreed. "Where?"

He grinned, "The Athenaeum. It has suites that look out over the Palace and they take fine dining to the next level. Their honeymoon suites are reputed to be first rate. Shall we see if that's true?" He offered her his arm.

She took it and smiled, "That sounds lovely Mr. Black. Let us go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody named Potter or any part of the HP universe.

Author's Note: This where the teens wake up and start adjusting. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three

Harry woke up after what seemed like the very best night's sleep wondering why he felt so good. Eyes still closed and mind half asleep he decided it must be a mixture of having had no nightmares and this wonderfully warm blanket on top of him. He smiled in his near sleep state and was about to slide back into dreamland when somebody poked him.

"Ginny, she said to let him sleep until he woke by himself," he heard Hermione say from off to the left.

"But I'm hungry!" Ginny's voice replied and he felt another poke. "Harry are you awake yet?" He took a deep breath and smelled her perfume, this made him smile again. "He's smiling Hermione. Doesn't that mean he's awake?"

Ron's voice cut in, "You're lying naked on top of him for Merlin's sake! Of course he's smiling."

Harry tried to jump out of bed at that and found that he couldn't move anything below the neck. His eyes flew open just as he heard Hermione say, "We just talked about this Ron!"

"I know! I'm not complaining. Just saying that I'd expect him to be smiling in his sleep." Ron said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "Why can't I move?"

Ginny's face appeared above his, "We figured you'd jump out of bed as soon as you realized I was on top of you and if you did you end up injuring both of us according to the Unspeakable so she hit you with a binding spell from the neck down."

"Yes," Hermione said, "it must be something they teach here because it's not in the course books anywhere and I've never seen it in the library anywhere."

"She went to get food," Ginny continued, "and we don't even know the name of the spell, since she cast it silently, so we can't free you until she gets back." Ginny looked a little guilty, "She also said we couldn't eat until we were all awake so she could check on us."

He heard somebody's stomach rumbling and then Luna's laughter from off to the right, "Ginny's stomach has been growling as loud as Ron's since she woke up and she finally convinced Maria to go get food as long as she promised not to try and wake you."

Looking around as much as he could Harry could see the five friends that had come to the Ministry with him but he was shocked at what he saw. Hermione was lying on her side resting on one hand which was a natural enough pose for her but not when Ron was between her and the mattress. She had a sheet pulled up casually showing more cleavage than Harry was comfortable seeing from a girl he considered a sister to him. Ron was bare chested at least and seemed a lot less upset than Harry figured he would be.

Quickly looking to the other side he saw that Luna was sitting on Neville's lap with the sheet around her waist and she was as bare as the boy underneath her. "Luna!" Harry said shocked.

"They're just breasts Harry," she said with unconcealed amusement. "By the time all this is over I'd imagine we'll all have seen each other naked and there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled brightly, "I suppose they are Neville's now too but he doesn't mind if you see them. Right Neville?"

Neville was more than a bit red but his voice was firm, "That's right Luna, you can show them to whomever you choose. Just try not to get me in to too many duels okay?"

Just then Ginny's stomach growled again and Ron's did too. "Hermione? Maybe if you explain to Harry what the Unspeakable told us he'd be less worried. I'm sure you remember all of it and this way we might get to eat sooner since she won't have to explain again."

"Okay Ron," she replied. She told Harry essentially the same information the adults had been given earlier. Making sure to emphasize the necessity of constant skin contact until the bond stabilized because she knew Harry was a very modest person with low self esteem about his looks. She also made sure that he knew it was Voldemort's fault, if anyone's, and certainly not his.

As Harry was taking it all in the door opened and Maria came through floating a long narrow table laden with foods of all sorts and five crystal pitchers, "Okay just let me resecure the door then we can get the show on the road."

She cast several spells on the door then turned towards them, "I see Harry is awake. Did you bring him up to speed?"

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Excellent! I just need to do a good diagnostic then you can eat while I tell you more," Maria said as she pulled her wand for the first time. She first released the bind on Harry then did a very complicated looking but totally silent spell on each teen. "Well the bonds are proceeding well enough. It seems you are merging magical cores and healing each other. Ginny and Harry will need to drink a special vitamin solution as it looks like he was malnourished as a child and still has some vitamin deficiencies to make up and you are both more scarred than the others. I also detected residual traces of dark magic and of all things Basilisk venom that your combined magics are purging. You will both be eating like fiends for a few days and speaking of eating I'll bring you each a tray and you can decide how best to eat without losing connection." As she prepared three trays she added, "Just remember that the more skin in contact the faster and more thorough the bonding. You can get by for a short with just holding hands, long enough to use the loo at least, but the more the better alright?'

Everyone replied, "Yes."

"Have any idea how are we going to eat like this?" Harry asked.

Ginny replied, "I know how we can do it but I need you to just do it and not argue." She looked him right in the eye, "Okay?"

Harry looked confused but nodded, "Sure!"

"Good! Your modesty is cute but I don't want it getting between me and breakfast," she replied. "Okay first I'm going to roll over and sit up. You sit up behind me and tuck the sheet in under you so Neville doesn't see my goodies then take the tray in both hands."

Harry who was blushing already before she got to the part about "goodies" turned as red as the Gryffindor banner. He was quick to catch the sheet and follow her instructions though. As soon as he was holding the tray Ginny took several bites of food then swallowing tapped her left shoulder, "Put your chin right here Potter and open up."

"You don't have to ..." Harry started to say but she cut him off with a forkful of egg.

"It's just easier this way," she replied in between bites. Harry was glad to see that unlike Ron she didn't talk with her mouth full.

"I can wait until ..." he started another sentence to have it ended by toast the way he liked it, with butter and strawberry jam.

"Be quiet and let me feed us I'll smush it in your hair," she replied with a smirk.

Harry wanted to shrug but he was holding the tray so he just did what he was told. He was used to that. 'At least I trust Ginny,' he thought. With his his mind thus made up Harry looked over to see how Hermione was handling Ron.

She had used the sheet to not only cover them both appropriately but somehow to tie his hands to the bed frame. As he turned back for the next mouthful he heard her lecturing him on table manners and stating that if they were going to be bound together for life he would learn to eat in a civilized manner or he wouldn't eat at all. She fed both of them at a measured pace regardless of any protests and punched him every time he tried to talk with his mouth full.

Harry would have teased him but in truth he'd be glad not to have Ron spewing half-eaten food across the table at meals and it's not like he could talk. He was being fed like a toddler in a high chair.

After being fed some fruit he frowned, "I don't usually eat fruit."

"You have a habit of not eating a properly," she said while feeding him scrambled eggs. "And you heard the unspeakable, you have vitamin deficiencies. If no one else will take care of you, not even you, then I'll do it. You _will_ be eating better from now on, at school or over the summer. I won't let anyone starve you this summer. No matter how "improper" Mum says it is or who states it's for the 'Greater Good'."

"Thank you Ginny," Harry said. "That means a lot to me."

"Good," she smiled. "Now stop talking! I'm still hungry enough to eat a hippogriff."

Harry was hungry too so he shut up again. While chewing the next mouthful he looked over at Luna and Neville.

They were also sitting up but facing each other with the tray caught between their chests. Luna was still topless but you couldn't really see anything now. Not that Harry was looking. They were taking turns feeding each other and were both smiling.

Harry turned back and was surprised at how fast the food was gone. "Can we get some more?" he asked. Ginny seconded the suggestion and so did Ron after a careful look at Hermione.

"I have to admit that I'm still hungry too," Hermione said.

"Of course," Maria said and brought both couples a second tray of food. "What about you two?" she asked Luna and Neville.

"We're not finished yet but I think we might need another bowl of fruit and some more juice later."

"Just say when," the unspeakable replied. "Also if any of you feel any pain, or discomfort, let me know. Or any sort of funny feeling at all."

"Yes, ma'am," they all replied.

After they'd all eaten their fill Maria did more diagnostic charms, "Your ankle should be healed by now Luna. Neville is in good shape. Hermione is as well. Ron seems to be in the middle of a growth spurt and his arms are healing from the Cognivore attack." She turned to Harry and Ginny, "You are both healing from the inside out. I'll give you both the vitamin drink in an hour or two. Sorry but you'll both need to drink it even if Harry is the only one with the deficiency. The good news is that it doesn't taste bad. Well not unless you hate citrus fruits. The scars will fade last and it will be very enlightening to see what happens to _the_ scar." She left them and started checking equipment mounted on the walls and some of the artifacts in the room.

An hour later Claudia came in with a small tray of mugs and checked them over as well, "You are all healing nicely. You should see the last old scars disappear after several hours or perhaps a day for Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Harry blinked at that but was too shocked to interrupt. Claudia saw his shock and responded to it, "I believe I mentioned that the bond you share with Ginny is a legal marriage as well as anything else it might be. You are now three married couples, the Weasleys, Potters, and Longbottoms."

Harry blushed and nodded, "Do you think I'll really be able to see without my glasses?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "It is clear from my diagnostic spell that it was lack of vitamin A that caused your weak vision in the first place so once you are healed up that should be gone." She picked up two of the ceramic mugs and started passing them out. "These are the vitamin supplements. I brought six because with the healing going on the rest of you might need them as well."

Harry frowned at his but drank it all, "Hey, that's better than most potions."

"That's because it's not magic. It's just a vitamin supplement so we can flavor it without altering it it," Maria said. She finished her readings and then floated the breakfast table and her notes out the door leaving them with Claudia.

Hermione started asking her about her work and soon the two were deep in discussion. Some of it Harry found quite interesting, but he tuned out other aspects trusting Hermione to remember and tell him what he needed to know. She looked like she was enjoying herself immensely and Ginny wasn't far behind, asking her own questions and venturing hypotheses. He was happy for them but his mind wandered and he could tell that Neville was only paying partial attention too.

Ron was paying more attention to making sure the top sheet was covering Hermione properly than to the discussion but that wasn't surprising. Harry couldn't tell if Luna was paying attention or not, he never could. He wasn't going to be making any assumptions though. He was always surprised by how much she'd understood during D.A. meetings and her grades were excellent.

Eventually though Harry's attention was called to a problem he hadn't quite anticipated. He whispered in Ginny's ear, "I have to use the loo."

Her eyes widened as she realized that they couldn't separate even for that. She whispered back, "I understand Harry. We'll figure something out. Want me to ask?"

He blushed, "Would you mind? If I tried I'd stutter. I can barely tell you and you're …"

She nodded, "I understand Harry." Raising her voice back to normal she said, "Excuse me but where is the nearest restroom?"

"We have a full bath connected to the room," Claudia said. "It would be too awkward to have to leave in the middle of something to go to a public one so most research rooms have one en suite." She pointed to a corner, "There is a spell over the entrance that blocks sight and sound but if you walk in to that corner you'll find it."

"Thank you ma'am," Ginny replied. Looking at Harry she saw he was almost panicked. Softening her voice she said, "Harry do you trust me?"

"Of course Ginny," he replied.

"Enough to close your eyes and let me lead until you're more comfortable with things?" she asked.

"Things?" he asked in a stressed voice.

"Please Harry," she said stroking his arm, "just close your eyes and trust me. I don't mind helping you anyway I can. You saved my life remember?" He nodded and she continued, "So just close your eyes and follow me."

"Okay Ginny," Harry said with a deep breath. "I do trust you." He closed his eyes.

Ginny looked around, "Can everyone close their eyes please? This will be hard enough with worrying about carrying the sheet and who is seeing what. So please everyone close your eyes until I say and we'll do the same for you when you go, okay?"

Once everyone had closed their eyes she sat up and grabbed Harry's hand. Swinging her legs off the table she stood up. "Stand up behind me and I'll put your hands on my shoulders then we'll go okay?"

Harry said nothing but did as she asked. He started to say many things most of them apologies but she shushed him as soon as he started and he soon realized he was making no sense and was just quiet. He felt the change from thick carpet to tile wanted to opened his eyes but was too nervous. "How are you so calm Ginny?"

She chuckled, "I grew up sharing a bathroom with six brothers. Even with the best of intentions we occasionally walked in on each other and remember I also grew up with the twins. Mum punished them when she caught them but that wasn't even half the time. You get used to it after awhile and they stop when they realize you don't care what they see." She patted his arm, "You'll get used to this too. Now come right over here," she led him a few steps over and moved carefully behind him so they never lost contact and her hands were on his shoulders.

When he still couldn't do it she asked gently, "Do you mind if I go first?"

His answer wasn't very coherent but the gist was clear so she took his hands in hers and sat down. Either that helped or his urgency defeated his shyness because he was able to go afterward and he was relaxed enough to smile while they maneuvered to keep contact as they washed their hands.

Ginny put his hands on her shoulders to lead him out, "You can keep them open now it you want but I'm the only one of that knows where the concealed exit is."

"Lead the way and thank you Ginny," Harry said.

She poked her head out through the spell and asked everyone to close their eyes again. Soon they were back in bed and under a sheet.

"Thank you everyone!" Harry said. "And a very big and special thank you to Ginny. I was panicking and she saved the day."

She smiled and stroked his hand, "It was my pleasure Harry. I told you, six brothers, including the twins, and one bathroom. It was nothing I haven't seen before by accident." She suddenly grinned, "Only much larger."

"Oi!" Ron objected, "Be silent you! Or do you want me to tell Harry about you?"

Luna giggled, "So that means what she said is true?"

"No, it does not!" Ron replied hotly. "It means she's being mean and I get to tell Harry about what happens when she eats Curry Vindaloo." He was grinning as she blushed bright red.

Harry sat up and hugged her, "It's okay Ginny. It doesn't matter what your reaction is, it won't make you any less beautiful or desirable to me."

The other two girls went "Awww!" simultaneously and Ginny turned and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: I hope you are still enjoying reading this because I'm really enjoying writing it!

I'm on vacation until the 21st so I thought I'd post this first. I won't be writing much unless the weather here turns quite nasty. Now I have to go meet a lovely Danish girl in a bar. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The morning passed in conversation. Hermione told of the troll and how the three became fast friends., but that Ron as the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place.

"So Harry has been saving damsels since he was eleven?" Luna asked.

Harry blushed, "It was Ron's spell that knocked it out."

Ron added, "I was just following Hermione's orders." He winked at her, "The first of many!"

She huffed, "Honestly! I am not that bossy!"

Harry and Ron answered in unison. "Yes, Mistress Hermione." Then they both laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"In any case," she said, "It was a joint effort of all three of us."

"Just like retrieving the Philosopher's stone," said Harry.

Neither Neville nor Luna had heard that story yet and so the intrepid trio told that story as well.

Maria came in with lunch and more mugs of vitamin supplement after that and replaced Claudia, "Only the Potters still _need_ to drink the supplement but the rest of you can benefit from it as well so I brought some for all. Now who wants a tray first?"

Ron may have beat Ginny to say "me" but it was very close. They ate in the same positions as breakfast. "Oi, Hermione. Do you really need to tie me up and feed me?"

"Are you going to eat like a civilized human being?" She replied.

"What's wrong with the way I eat?" he asked and got an hour long answer interrupted only by the fact that she needed to eat too.

Harry was once again fed by Ginny and this time he knew better than to argue and Neville went along with Luna's idea without complaint. Looking over at them Harry said, between bites, "Luna and Nev seem to be having fun. Want to try it that way for dinner?"

She smirked, "So you want me to go topless like Luna? That's fine, I'm sure Neville would enjoy the view."

"Hey! Leave me out of this," said Neville.

"You don't have to flash to do it that way!" Harry finally got out. "We could leave the sheet where it and just be facing each other."

"Oh, so you just want to feel my goodies not see them? Alright by me. Next meal you get to arrange us and I'll go along," She replied. "Now stop talking and let me feed us."

Harry nodded and shut up blushing red at the thought of her "goodies" as she called them. Looking over at Ron afterward he saw that the marks on his arms were almost healed. He waited until after lunch to mention it though.

As Ron was untied Harry said, "Your arms are looking nicely healed Ron. That's great!"

Ron smirked, "Yeah, except for any new scars I'm getting from Mistress Hermione here."

"What?" Hermione asked blushing.

"I admit I always hoped you were kinky I just never figure you'd be into bondage," Ron replied.

"I am _not _'into bondage' Ron!" Hermione argued hotly.

"Hey, it's okay," Ron added. "After hearing about Bill and Charlie's girlfriends then later hearing about Penelope Clearwater from Percy I decided a kinky girlfriend was definitely better than a reserved one. As long as I get to fulfill some of my fantasies too I'll be a willing participant in yours. We can even do it in the library if you want."

Hermione was blushing a deep red and spluttering while he talked but after he finished she said, "In the Hogwart's library? Really?" and kissed him.

"I think Ronald struck gold with that last suggestion," Luna giggled. Then she turned to Ginny, "How about you Ginevra? I suppose you want to do it in the Quidditch locker room?"

Ginny grinned back, "As long as it's with Harry I don't care where we do it or how. Anything he wants is fine by me."

"You shouldn't say that Ginny," Harry spoke up blushing. "You can't mean _anything_."

"Oh yeah? Just try me Potter," she replied.

"Ohhhh," Harry moaned, closing his eyes. "Now I've got lots of bad images in my head."

"Who says they are bad?" Ginny retorted grinning. "Maybe you should share them and let us take a vote? Or maybe you could just start acting one out?"

Harry's eyes flew open and he started to mumble something when Maria brought an odd looking instrument up to him and waved it over his forehead a few times. "Now that's very interesting. When Ginny was talking the dark magic output of your scar diminished and is only slowly returning. Even more interesting when you moaned about the hypothetically 'bad' images there was a pulse of magic sent through your connection to Riddle that very closely resembled the pulses that stopped the killing curses fired into the room from taking effect. Let me run the numbers." She stopped there then took one more reading and starting making furious calculations on a sheet of parchment.

The others stopped and watched her fascinated and wondering if she'd tell them her conclusions. They need not have worried. When she was done she was grinning ear to ear, "Ohhhh, I'm going to get a paper out of this alone! Of course very few people outside the department will ever see the paper but all of the other Unspeakables will want to read about this I'm sure!" She was practically skipping as she thought of the reactions from the other researchers. "Hah! That barmy old codger might have been right to say your power that he knows not is love Harry!"

Everyone but Ginny looked confused but her eyes went wide as she remembered a line from the prophecy, 'He will have a power the dark lord knows not'.

"What do you mean Maria?" Harry asked.

Maria answered, "You mean he's never told you of the prophecy? It was made to him so he knows it without needing to heard the orb you retrieved." She looked around, "Did anyone of you know?"

Ginny said, "I was never told but I heard it when the orb broke. Does this mean that just like Harry knows when Tom is happy that Tom knows what Harry was just thinking?" She looked rather green at the thought.

Maria hastened to explain, "No, you may rest assured that anything he may have received was not whatever Harry was thinking." Seeing Ginny relax she continued more sedately. "I've written down the time so we can see what effect if any that pulse had on the dark lord."

"You mean it might not have done anything to him?" Ginny asked.

"Correct Mrs. Potter," Maria replied. "We do not know whether that pulse went anywhere at all. It is my current theory from information received from the Chief Warlock and some knowledge of the laws and forces involved that since Mr. Potter is unfortunately no stranger to hatred or pain, he can glean information from Riddle when he is feeling particularly murderous or hateful. However Harry's strongest emotions are love and loyalty, emotions Riddle cannot feel. When Harry feels an excess of loyalty to his friends or any kind of love, be it for friends, family, or that special someone, then I surmise that all Riddle receives is pain. He cannot even comprehend these emotions let alone feel them himself so he _should_ just feels pain such as Harry experiences from his scar but no information or visions. Indeed his new body cannot even feel honest lust anymore so any strong sexual thoughts should also cause the dark lord pain."

"So you're saying that getting our freak on causes Tom Riddle pain?" Ginny asked starting to grin again. "And the more naughty thoughts I can inspire the worse Tom will feel?"

Maria smiles, "Yes Ginny. Omnia Vincit Amor! I believe we can actually prove love to be a potent force that can be used against dark lords. I will need your help though. If you should choose to give it, then we can compile a baseline of data points and accomplish at least one thing and hopefully two."

"H-hold on here," Harry protested but not strongly. "You mean to tell me you want Ginny to keep making me think naughty things about her while you monitor me and record the time and date and, and, everything?"

Maria grinned and Harry knew he was sunk. He'd seen that grin on Hermione's face often enough to know that whatever plan this woman had was going forward. When she spoke excitedly he was certain.

"I'll monitor the level of decrease in the dark magic from your scar and the strength of the emotional pulse sent out as well as the exact time and we can tie that in with any observations of Voldemort in public or private." She said while quickly writing on a sheet of parchment.

She continued as she sealed it with a spell, "The Chief Warlock has given permission for us to use his spy while you were all out and he should be there by now so we should be able to get good data. If not we'll just have to keep repeating the experiment until we have valid data." She took the sealed note and stepped outside briefly. When she returned, she was still grinning, "I am sorry for your inconvenience but this has really been a most fortuitous event for my department! Not only do we have the opportunity to observe how bonding occurs in adolescents whose cores are not fully grown but we have unprecedented levels of support and cooperation from government. Oh the strides forward we shall make for science!"

She gestured to Ginny, "Mrs. Potter if you would please?"

Ginny turned to a blushing Harry and snogged him silly then she started whispering in his ear with a very wicked grin fixed on her face.

Ron tried to protest but even he knew it was futile. His baby sister apparently wasn't quite as innocent as he wanted to think. It didn't help that Luna was shouting out suggestions that made him and Neville blush as much as Harry.

Eventually she seemed to run out of ideas and finally leaned away, "And we'll do all of that several times over." She finished out loud.

"I bet Riddle is practically in a coma by now," Ron said awed.

"Amen brother!" added Neville.

Maria started collating her data and making graphs and charts, "I think I've got enough data for now. When we receive word on Riddle's reactions then we'll see if more data is required and perhaps be able o fine tune Mrs. Potter's suggestions towards those that cause the most reaction from either the scar or Riddle or with luck, both." She tuned the teens out and eventually they started talking again.

Harry asked Ginny where she got her scars.

"I was always a tomboy," she replied, "ever since I was little I'd go running through the woods behind our house just for the feeling of the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. I climbed trees and snuck into the twin's tree house. I must have trod every inch of the land under our wards and half the wilderness outside it." She shrugged, "None of the girls I knew ever liked to do that sort of thing so I was the only girl on my ramblings but occasionally I had company and I always had fun."

Ron grinned in remembrance, "I remember those days. You used to show up for dinner all scratched up and smudged with dirt and grass with leaves in your hair. Mum would hit you with a few cleaning spells before she'd even let you into the house to bathe before dinner."

Ginny smiled fondly, "Yeah, I was _so _not the little girl she'd been expecting but it never bothered her. She'd just look on the bright side and say it was good because I saved the family money by not wanting dresses and skirts that would would have to be bought and being happy with boy's hand me downs."

Ron said, "Yeah, that's true. We both grew up in the twins hand-me-downs and you never minded."

Ginny nodded, "Sometimes they were Percy's first or even Bill's but yeah mostly they were the twins because they trashed a lot of the older stuff growing up." She grinned, "That was one benefit of being the youngest. Nobody telling you to be careful with your clothes and how they had to last long enough for your brother to wear after you. I remember Bill getting told that a few times and Charlie says it used to happen a lot more. I never had to worry about ruining clothes and that was a good thing because I ruined several sets."

"When you wore clothes that is," Ron said smirking. He was clearly still hunting for embarrassing topics to bring up.

Ginny blushed, "Are you going to bring that up after all these years Ron?"

Ron's grin answered for him. "This isn't the longest she's been naked you know. When she was real little she hated wearing clothes of any sort. Mum would dress her and as soon as her back was turned off they'd come. Inside, outside, it didn't matter as long as it was warm enough. She'd turn into one giant freckle over the summer. Mum was worried she'd do it at the primary school in Ottery St. Catchpole when she started and was going spare. Dad came up with an idea that worked better than all the screaming and lecturing mum did. He said to let her do it as long as she wanted and she'd get tired of it eventually. He was right too."

"Is that true Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yup," she replied. "Of course I was four at the time so I didn't know any better."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ginny," Harry said hugging her. "I think it's cute and it raises my already high opinion of your dad."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that Harry," Hermione said. "It's a very healthy attitude but I'm sure you never learned it from your aunt and uncle."

"Of course not," Harry snorted. They be horrified by that story. Of course they be horrified by your family as well Hermione because they kiss each other in public and don't mind you having magic."

"She's mental!" Ron said.

Harry laughed, "Heck yeah! Didn't you learn that already? You've met her at least once."

"So she's against affection as well as nudity?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I've heard tell Vernon that her quote _wifely duties _unquote ended when Dudley was born and she saw no reason to continue." He laughed again, "I didn't know what she meant at the time but now I wonder if she meant it or just said it because Vernon's such an fat walrus. She probably did mean it though because she told Dudley to close his eyes in the shower so he wouldn't 'see anything naughty'. She never bothered to tell me anything though and since she lumped me in with all the bad stuff I never paid much attention."

"So I guess Madame Pomfrey's health class came as a surprise to you in first year?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely, but I wasn't the only one gobsmacked fortunately," Harry replied and Neville agreed it was news to him then too. "Now can we get back to Ginny's attempt at nudism?" Harry asked. "If you don't mind talking about it that is?"

"I'd rather think about that then your uncle having sex that's for sure!" She answered. "What did you want to know?"

"How long did you do it for and what stopped you?" Harry asked.

"About three weeks in the summer," she replied. "And it was poison ivy that made me see that sometimes clothes are useful."

Harry winced, "Yeah, that would do it."

Ron added, "I remember mum was glad you stopped before your birthday party."

Ginny giggled, "Yeah, that would have awkward to explain." She shrugged, "After that I wore clothes mostly but still swam naked in the pond when the boys did. It seems that the Muggle world is a bit more uptight about that than the magical one from what I've heard. I occasionally got teased for not owning a girl's swimsuit when I wore Percy's old trunks but none of the purebloods ever thought twice about me swimming naked when we visited their houses. I have a proper girl's swimsuit now but if you want to skinny dip we can still do it. There is a second pool out behind the Burrow that's too far to be see from the kitchen window. It's where we used to go swim if mum was looking cross or we'd finished our chores early and wanted to avoid being given more."

Harry looked shocked but pleased, "Really? You'd skinny dip with me?"

She snickered, "We are married now so even mum can't complain much but I would have before if you'd asked Harry." She took a deep breath and continued, "I've wanted you since before I knew what I was wanting. When I saw you on the train platform, even before I knew you were Harry Potter, I thought you were the cutest, sweetest boy there. For me at least it was love at first sight." She looked away as she continued, "I was staring so hard I probably scared you."

Harry blushed, "Umm, no you didn't scare me." He swallowed then continued, "Hermione cornered me about that a few weeks ago and made me see the truth."

When he didn't say anything else Ginny looked over at Hermione hopefully. Hermione nodded, "It's true. He was being a moody git and wailing about his love life. I was sympathetic at first but I can only take so much angst before I start getting sarcastic. So I pointed out to him that he never complains about you doing the things he hates from any other girl." She rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious even Ron noticed. When we are in the common room and you're watching him he notices but never minds. If its anyone else he complains about fangirls and stalkers and start to rant about hating his fame. He's been dodging some girls since the Yule Ball last year and turned down invitations to shower after practice with his teammates Katie and Alicia. But he never avoids you. I think he was just at a loss for a way to tell you how he felt. He may have been worried about Ron's reaction or not even have known how he really felt." She smiled and looked at Ron, "Sometimes it sneaks up on you." Then she shrugged, "The two of you were always only a matter of time Ginny. This just sped things up a little."

She looked at Harry and he nodded, confirming her story and his interest. "Oh thank you Hermione," she said and smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better." She snuggled into Harry's chest and napped until dinner.

Harry yawned himself, "All this healing does make you pretty tired."

"So go ahead and nap Harry," Hermione said. "It's not like you'll miss much and we'll wake you for dinner if your stomach doesn't."

"Okay, thanks guys," Harry said and dropped off into peaceful slumber.

Ron and Neville both noticed Harry was sleeping better than he usually did and Neville speculated as to whether it was the bond or having someone to with whom to cuddle.

Luna looked over at Hermione, "Ginny has told me her sleep is often troubled at night. Ever since her first year. I think he's helping her at least as much as she's helping him." She smiled at Neville, "This big teddy bear helps me sleep too. How about you Hermione? Was last night your best sleep in years?"

"Not enough data Luna," Hermione replied. "I'll let you know if I see a pattern."

Ron shrugged, "I never have trouble sleeping."

Neville nodded, "I rarely do. Occasionally before or after a Potiuons class with Snape is all." He smiled, "I just realized I can drop the course now. He won't let me take NEWT level Potions so I don't have to worry about my Gran forcing me to take it."

Luna's face briefly hardened before going back to her usual expression. Hermione noticed but neither of the two boys did. "After we get out of here I'll need to speak with your gran sweetie," she said. Then in her usual ethereal voice she continued, "And you'll need to talk to my father. Don't worry about him though, he's really the sweetest man ever and he'll just love you. I know it!"

Neville just nodded, "Sure Luna. Whenever they let us out."

"Oh, I hope it's before our O.W.L. exams!"

**Further Author's Note:** I'm editing this on the 20th and I hope it's better now. Thank you to all who set alerts or favorited! I hope one of you will also review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: A short chapter but I hope you like it.

Chapter Five

****When Harry woke he asked, "Hey, what happened to Sirius and the other adults? Are they bonded too?"****

Hermione's eyes widened, "I can't believe I never asked that!"****

Claudia smiled, "Well you have been dealing with a lot. You were suffering from at least some physical and mental shock so it's quite understandable." She smiled, "When Ginny wakes up you can eat while I tell what happened while you were asleep."****

Ginny raised her head from Harry's chest and commented groggily, "I'm awake, don't let me stop you."**  
><strong>

Harry managed to get Ginny arranged on his lap and facing him without either of them being uncovered enough to bother him. Doing that seemed to wake you Ginny up thoroughly but that may have been the accidental magic that splashed cold water in both their faces.

****As Claudia made up three trays she spoke, "The two death eaters who were in here are currently in a Ministry cell awaiting trial after being interrogated and those that did not end up here are dead. Sirius is now bonded to Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE. Surprisingly, to some at least, your headmaster is now bonded to Minister Fudge." She smiled at their expressions of shock. "They had a very busy and productive time here with help from a colleague of mine with a spell to allow people to share minds briefly." Looking serious she added, "Be not concerned for your privacy as it only involved the marked death eaters and those who were both awake and adult."****

Harry accepted a tray from the tall Unspeakable as she continued, "Sirius is now free and was given an official apology and a cash settlement. The Minister is planning to issue a public apology to you as well in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. He was greatly chagrined by how Lucius Malfoy perceived him and how easily he was manipulated. He has also stated he would step down soon but I cannot say if he will or not. He wants to ride out the waves made by this situation first and I fear by then he may have talked himself into believing it best that he stay."****

Finished handing out trays Claudia started taking reading from various artifacts around the room as they ate. "Your headmaster was also much surprised at the others views on his actions. I believe he may also offer you an apology," she grinned, "at least if your godfather has anything to say about it he will." She checked her notes and read off to them a list of personnel in the ministry who had been implicated by the memories of Lucius Malfoy, "They even arrested a few members of the wizengamot. This should make things considerably easier in the future. Although obviously not every corrupt of venal politician was removed, at least all of the ones supporting Riddle have been arrested. Director Bones, Minister Fudge, and the Chief Warlock have used the chaos to pass two bills, at least so far, that will help as well. All visitors to the Ministry and all employees must bare their left arms before entry and bearing the dark mark is now in itself a crime, with only one exception." ****

The six teens groaned, "I bet I know who that was," Harry said. He and Ginny were feeding each other and he liked that better than her feeding both of them. He also enjoyed how she wrapped her legs around his waist when she was facing him. He looked forward to many more meals with her in years to come and wondered if she'd mind eating naked now and then when they were alone.****

Claudia rolled her eyes, "Yes, considering the reactions of Sirius and Amelia were very similar I daresay you do. It was a man named Severus Snape. Your godfather seems to loathe him and his new wife seems to wish she could get him in to an interrogation room. However I do think things are getting better and aside from Mr. Snape I believe Wizarding Britain has finally taken the initiative against Riddle and his followers." She smiled, "Once you are all fully bonded I believe we of the D.O.M. can offer you more support and superior training than you would receive otherwise this summer." She ignored Harry's humorous snort, "I don't want to to stress you while you are recovering or unduly influence you so I will leave that offer until you have finished healing and bonding but I will say that by attacking here Mr. Riddle has brought the Unspeakables in to this war against him."****

**"**Oi, unspeakable lady," Ron said. "Can you tell us how much longer we'll have to wait for that? And do we just go home afterward or what?"****

**"**A cogent question, if inexpertly put," she replied. She performed the by now familiar seeming diagnostic charm, "It seems like you should be finished bonding by tomorrow morning at the latest and no we won't just send you home afterward. All of you have just had your magical cores effectively doubled in size except for Harry who has easily twice as much power as any of the rest of you. You'll all need to get used to your new power level and so even if you don't take our offer you'll be guests of the department for at least several days more." She smiled, "You should be able to get dressed sometime tomorrow though and meet your guardians and/or relatives if you wish. Once you're acclimated to your new power levels and not likely to blind people with a simple lumos spell then we'll present our support and training offer to you and your guardians." She turned to Harry, "By the way, you are no longer scheduled to returned to your non-magical relations this summer. Since Sirius is free he is now your legal guardian and you will be residing with him when you leave here."****

Harry grinned at that, "Thank you Claudia!"****

**"**Thank your godfather and his wife, it was their doing not mine," Claudia replied smiling.****

**"**Hey Harry that means you and Sue Bones are going to be like siblings," Ron said. ****

**"**Hermione is already like a sister to me but it'll be nice to have a real one," Harry replied.****

**"**Hah! you just think so," Ron said. "Wait until you have to fight for bathroom time with her, go window shopping, or worse scented candle window shopping." Ron would have continue listing the drawbacks to having a sister but his was glaring at him so fiercely that he just swallowed his words and shut up.****

Harry grinned, "Well it's not like headquarters is lacking in bathrooms and a few scented candles can't but help. The place smelled like Seamus' gym socks last time we were there. She might stay at her aunt's too. I mean it's not like she needs a babysitter or anything. I'm sure she can manage alone if necessary."****

Neville smiled and added, "And it's not like she can start dating your best friend right Harry? He's already married." ****

**"**Yeah that's right Neville," Harry agreed. "Sue doesn't have to worry about any of us."****

Ginny snorted, "I don't think she _worried _about you Harry. Hoped might be a better word from what I saw in the D.A. But don't worry I'll keep the wolves away from you Harry. Especially the well endowed redheads."****

Ron started laughing and Harry blushed, "You don't have to worry about any girl Ginny. I'm not the type to be unfaithful."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**"**I know that Harry, I just foresee some hurt feelings whenever we get back to the castle and I want you know that you can trust me to handle any girl or boy who gets upset about us being together."****

**"**Thank you Ginny," Harry said.

Ron snickered, "Poor Colin will be heart broken."

Harry looked confused, "I didn't think Colin liked Ginny."

Neville snorted as Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry, Ginny isn't the one we were talking about." Seeing him still clueless she continued, "You do remember when he used to follow you about like a little lost puppy?"

"Well yeah but," Harry stopped and thought then his eyes widened.

Ginny giggled, "I see you get it now."

Harry fell back in bed stunned and she patted his chest, "Aww, don't worry Harry. I'll protect you from the boys as well the girls who are after you."


	6. Chapter 6

**More Wondrous but Less Terrible **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potters, the Longbottoms, or the Weasleys

Author's Note: Be warned about language and nudity and there will be sex in this chapter as well.

**Chapter Six**

Harry was thinking about how nice it was going to be to have someone he knew loved him and would always want to be near him, then he felt guilty for wishing that on anyone and started berating himself mentally for getting Ginny trapped in such a fashion. All of a sudden Ginny stopped chatting and stared at him.

"Harry? Is there any reason you stopped feeling happy and started feeling guilty and worthless? You aren't worthless and you deserve whatever happiness you were feeling." She seemed so certain of it that he almost believed her but still he had to protest.

"I was just thinking about how you came to this place to help me and I trapped you in some horrible fashion." He would have continued but she put her hand on his mouth, "Stop that sort of thinking right now Harry Potter! This bond was not your doing, and is not horrible to me." She smiled, "It's more of a dream come true than anything else. If it makes you happy to be bonded to me that's great! I'm ecstatic to be bonded to you."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I mean, you don't mind being stuck with me for life?"

"Do you mind being stuck with your number one fangirl?" she retorted.

He hugged her, "No, Hermione was right in that."

The Unspeakable interrupted, "Excellent! You are sharing emotions! Do please let me know if any other manifestations occur."

Ginny blushed a bit more, "Will this get stronger? I mean will we know exactly what the other is feeling at all times eventually?"

"It will get stronger," Maria said. "Once you've consummated the bond it will stabilize and after a few days it _shouldn't_ change but teenage bonds are, as I believe we've mentioned, a bit of an unknown even to us. Whether you'll know everything the other feels is something I can't say but it will be very exciting for me to observe and document." She then dropped a bombshell, "I'm hoping we can persuade you to do your consummating here while the Weasleys do it in the bath alcove. I can understand not wanting your brother to be in the room but I'd purely love to monitor the scar while you do it."

Everyone gaped at her, "Are you serious?" Harry said. "I don't want anyone watching us do … _that_."

"I agree," added Ginny. "Luna and Neville are some of my best friends but I'd still rather be as private as can be managed for this. It's our first time for Merlin's sake!"

The shorter Unspeakable sighed, "Yes, of course, I understand. If you encounter anything unusual or any out of the ordinary effects please do report them though. They will help if this ever happens again to people your age."

"We'll consider that," Harry said in a rather final tone of voice.

She nodded, "That's all I ask." She continued puttering about with odd instruments until quite late then apparated home.

"I'm glad she left when she did," Hermione said. She had been fidgeting for the last half an hour, and now looked relieved. "I didn't want to do this with her still here for fear she might walk in." Hermione took a deep breath, "Ronald, are you ready? I think I'd quite like you to accompany me to the restroom for the next 30 minutes or so."

Ron just nodded, and Harry wondered if he knew what she meant. They got up of the bed and holding hands walked off to the hidden bath alcove.

Luna smiled, "Neville? Would you rather take me here with our friends watching or wait for those two to finish and have privacy?"

Neville blushed and stammered a bit but managed to eventually say, "Privacy, if it's all the same to you."

Luna nodded and snuggled up to him while Ginny snuggled up to Harry and asked, "I guess that makes us third. Is that okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm just glad you didn't agree to an audience of Unspeakables."

She giggled, "Well you have enough money that I figured we don't need to be selling tickets."

Harry laughed at the mental image and kissed her forehead. The idea of what they would shortly be doing made certain parts of him a bit unruly but he could _feel_ that Ginny wasn't too upset by his reaction. She avoided touching it but he could tell that it was in no sense a rejection or revulsion, she was just helping him last until they could be alone.

Eventually Hermione and Ron came back out, obviously freshly showered and no longer touching. Harry looked and he could swear Ron looked taller than he had when he went in and, "Hermione is your hair longer?"

"Good eye Harry," she replied. "Yes and Ron is different too. We both seem to have matured a bit physically. Also you ladies will be happy to know that the magic washes away any pain from breaking your hymen and heals you."

Ginny smiled, "I could have used that. I popped mine trying to practice some of Harry's maneuvers on my broom. Alicia and Katie helped me through that. They knew just what to do having lost theirs to brooms too."

Hermione started talking about similarities to horseback riding while Luna led Neville off to the alcove. An hour or so later they came back out. The maturing effect was greater on Luna as she now looked seventeen rather than close to fifteen but Neville had changed too. He had lost the last of his baby fat and his face had gravitas and the promise of wisdom.

"Wow, Nev! You really look impressive," Ron said.

"I agree! You look like your face should be on a coin Nev!" Harry said.

Ginny stretched and sat up, "It's our turn Mr. Potter. You can chat more after we get back."

"You are right as usual Mrs. Potter," Harry replied and they got up and headed off to the alcove hand in hand.

Once inside she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, "On the counter between sinks or standing up against the wall?"

"Whichever is easier for you," Harry replied.

She gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist, "You're too accommodating Potter. Take control a bit."

Harry smiled, "I'm serious Ginny. We'll do whatever you want."

She growled sexily, "You make me so hot you might be crawling when you leave." She kissed his neck as she slid her legs down from his waist to his hips. Then she reached down and grasped him, "So you're saying this is _mine_? I can do what I like with it?" When he nodded she moaned and stuck it in her "Support my ass Harry I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget!"

The bond strengthened and they could feel each other's pleasure building like flood waters behind a levee and then it spilled over into simultaneous orgasm. At that moment Harry's scar split open and darkness oozed forth driven by the combination of love and the natural high of an orgasm doubled.

They were too lost in each other to really notice it but it attempted to flee their bliss by floating out into the main chamber. The two couples there looked on in alarm as they say the poisonous looking cloud form a face. The outer edges of the cloud started dissolving as pink sparkles started surrounding it. The face seemed to scream and the two Unspeakables appeared with a subdued pop. They all watched as the sparkles deepened from cotton candy pink to crimson as they ate in to the cloud. The cloud struggled, then it darted towards the door but Claudia sealed it airtight with a silent spell. The rapidly shrinking cloud trailed around the edges of the door but found no gaps it could sift through. Shortly the last of the cloud disappeared in a soundless shower of red light.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Maria said as Claudia franticly recorded reading on many instruments. "Is this what happened before?"

"No," Hermione said looking worried. "That one was much less energetic. It was just crimson sparkles in the air. This was an explosion of red light. Is it going to have further effect on us?"

Luna asked, "Did it affect Harry and Ginny too? Or did they escape by virtue of being in the alcove?"

Claudia sent Maria to go check on the couple in the alcove then answered, "It will almost certainly affect you further. Your getting dressed and leaving the room is postponed until we understand exactly how. I'm sorry but we can't take any chances with soul bonds. We'll notify all the proper authorities." She smiled, "I'm sure the Potters are alright. It was an explosion but an explosion of love. You've all been excellent patients surely you can manage a few more days?"

Hermione and Luna nodded and Hermione said, "I suppose it's lucky we were touching our partners when that happened?"

"Most likely," Claudia replied. "Same rules as before until we have had a chance to analyze things and can tell if it's safe to let go of each other yet."

Just then Maria came out of the alcove leading the other two who were still sweaty and disheveled, "I don't think there is any doubt the occurrence affected them as well but they were too distracted to notice."

Claudia nodded, "You can ask your friends what happened but for now continue the restrictions of the past few days. We'll go now but we'll be back once we've had a chance to go over the data."

Maria walked over and took Claudia's hand and the two Unspeakables vanished. Ginny guided Harry over to the bed and he collapsed on it and went right to sleep.

As Ginny settled on top of him Hermione asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's as well as can be expected I think," Ginny replied. His scar opened and this horrible green cloud came out but after it left the bathroom his scar healed up and it looks better now than I've ever seen it. You know how it never looked like a normal scar?" The others nodded. "Well now it does, it looks just like any old scar." Arranging the sheets over them both she looked over at Hermione, "What happened out here?"

When Hermione told her what she saw and what the Unspeakable said she replied, "Well I think Harry needs a few days rest anyway so I guess it's okay."

"Not tired of sleeping on Harry yet?" Ron asked.

"Never," she replied. "Although I could do with less company in our bedroom."

Luna smiled, "I find that I don't mind you four being around but it would be nice to get outside. I haven't seen the sun in far too long." After a little more conversation they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

MWbLT 7

Harry woke up to a feeling he was growing to love, and even before opening his eyes he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist as she lay on top of him, "Good Morning Ginny!" He suddenly remembered last night and his eyes flew open, "Are you okay?"

She smiled down at him, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I would like to go shower and etc. before breakfast if you are feeling up to it though."

"I'm feeling fine," he said. "So we are still required to stay touching?" he asked. 'Not that I mind that at all,' he added mentally.

"I'm glad you don't mind Harry and if you really are fine then let's get going," was Ginny's surprising answer.

Fortunately Harry had done this often enough over the last 3 days to manage while distracted because he was thinking furiously as they made their way to the bath alcove. The smirk on her face told him she was expecting him to figure it out on his own so he didn't ask. As they crossed from plush carpet to tile he recalled that one possible effect of the bond was telepathy. He decided to check this hypothesis and thought clearly, 'Can you hear me Ginny?'

She grinned and clapped, "I knew you'd get it! Yes I heard that just fine and I'll tell you for the Unspeakables said to Hermione after we shower." She grinned, "I want all your attention to be on me while we're washing each other Mr. Potter."

"Nothing easier to do Mrs. Potter," he assured her. After a very thorough and erotic shower she told him what Hermione had said. "So we're stuck in this room for another few days and they'll probably be even more interested in us than before?"

Ginny nodded as he brushed her hair, "That pretty much sums it up except that she said we were all affected and she come by today to talk about that." She giggled, "They got hit with the blast this time so they probably left to go have sex. I wonder if they have all sorts of sensors around their bed?"

Harry chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised." 'I don't mind you hearing my thoughts or hearing yours but I'm glad I can't hear Hermione's or Ron's,' Harry sent. 'Or Luna's for that matter.'

"I know," she replied verbally, "I love her dearly but I'm still glad I'm not in her head." Then silently, 'Poor Neville.'

Harry smiled and kissed her shoulder, 'It was the easiest place to reach.' He replied when she wondered.

'Lazy bones,' she chided and laughed knowing he could tell she didn't mean it. They left the alcove just in time for breakfast.

'Do you mind if we eat the way we did that first time?' Harry sent.

She could tell he was worried and tried to send reassurance as well as her thoughts, 'Not at all Harry. I enjoyed it and in case you didn't notice I ended up eating more than you did and finishing first! So if you don't mind my being greedy then I'd be happy to feed us both.'

'That's fine by me!' Harry sent happily. They got back in the now freshly made bed as Claudia and Maria finished setting up the table and fixing three trays.

"Good morning! I have some diagnostic spells I want to cast while you all eat so I'll hand out the trays then start," Claudia said.

After the two handed out the trays Claudia continued, "These should add to what we observed here last night and the data we collected at our home last night." Harry and Ginny mentally laughed together as her guess seemed proven right and both ladies started casting diagnostic charms at them. Harry noticed the two had started to hold hands and he pointed it out to Ginny mentally.

Once the spells were done they put their wands away again and seemed to have a brief but silent conversation then Maria spoke, "We are ready to at least state certain observations. You all now show as beginning a new bond with your partners and each couple now has much weaker links to the other four people. You should only experience the full effects with your partner but I, we, would not be shocked to find that you have some mental awareness of the others develop. Also you will likely gain more of the side effects of bonding we had mentioned originally. To review those were, always knowing where the other is, ability to use converse mentally, sharing special talents or abilities, and the healing which you have already experienced. We have also noticed two other things."

Claudia took over, "First, you each seemed to age to physical maturity after completion of the original bond, except for Harry and Ginny, whose completion seems to have been interfered with by that cloud we all saw. Second, the magical cores of all six of you are merging. If this continues then any of you will be able to cast with the total combined strength of all six. A most formidable enhancement but remember exhausting one of you exhausts you all and it is at least possible that killing one of you will kill you all."

Maria explained that this wider bond between the six would not require sex between the different couples as it was a weaker bond and did not join souls or minds, only magic. This greatly relieved both Ron and Ginny, and to a lesser extent the others. A few quick experiments showed that while they could each pinpoint the direction of any of the other five they didn't who was in that direction unless it was their partner.

That night Ginny brought Harry to the bath alcove and they made love without anything going wrong or any unusual light shows. They showered and brushed their teeth and returned to bed happy. Ginny almost asked Luna if she did the same but worried that might prompt Hermione into sharing as well. Aside from that significant addition they settled back into the same habits of the past 3 days, chatting and getting to know each other better between meals.

The next morning Maria received several notices. She stopped working briefly to read them, "It may interest you to know that the aurors had arrested Dolores Umbridge and two seventh year Slytherins from her Inquisitorial squad. The rest, including Draco, have been given a warning and told they were on probation until they graduate. The centaurs are petitioning to have the former high inquisitor given to them for trial and punishment. The Wizengamot is considering the request. The spy in Riddle's ranks has also sent us a report. If I leave out all the extraneous comments it says that Riddle was indeed affected negatively by our experiment and had to put off a raid on hogsmeade because of Ginny whispering sweet nothings in Harry's ear."

Ron snorted at that, "Those weren't nothings and I wouldn't call them sweet. Spicy is more accurate if you ask me."

Ginny glared at him, "We didn't ask you Ron."

Maria cleared her throat, "If I may continue?" Hearing no objections she did, "That was nothing compared to what happened to him when the cloud was destroyed. Since then he has been incapacitated and unable to leave his bed. He has the spy brewing him stamina potions but Snape says he has been brewing them half strength to buy time. However he says that Riddle is slowly getting better regardless and he, well it appears he hopes we can get ready soon."

The others chuckle at what Snape must be thinking about him having to spy on a dark lord while Harry stays in bed and has sex.

Over the next three days other news reached them showing that the ministry had turned a corner and seemed to be slowly gaining the upper hand against death eaters. Many of the strongest had been caught or killed in the raid to get the prophecy and it seemed that anytime Riddle wasn't actually present the aurors were winning when they fought death eaters.

Unfortunately the bad guys were still doing damage although not nearly as much and they had been deprived of their people in government. It seemed things were slowly getting better and if only Harry could end Voldemort then at least it seemed the ministry was steadily reducing his capacity for harm and helping clear the way for the chosen one to do what he is fated to do.

Harry and Ginny got used to being able to chat without using their mouths and found that they really liked it. Much to Hermione's relief Ron finally managed to stop talking while eating, or rather he still did but silently and without opening his mouth to do so. Neville took a bit longer to get used to telepathy with Luna who seemed to have no trouble with any part of their extended stay except the lack of sunlight and green growing things.

Eventually it was time again to finalize their bond again and one couple at a time went in to the alcove for privacy. There were no further issues when Harry and Ginny made love. They both aged to the apparent age of seventeen. Finally after six days they were able to be out of constant skin contact with each other, at least for two minutes before they had to touch again. They went back out in to the room to find the others asking the Unspeakables about the same thing.

"Ah," said Claudia smiling. "See? This is why we wanted to monitor you during sex! Think of all we could have learned."

Maria nodded, "I think our offer to let you watch us in exchange was very fair. However I do thank you for providing this new data. Two minutes only?"

They nodded, "I checked it on my watch," added Harry.

Maria wrote that down, "Most curious. An exact 60 to 1 ratio from adults who can go 2 hours the first time they separate. This is different from the ratio between when the bond requires consummation by an order of magnitude! Twenty times to be exact."

She frowned, "Of course this data might be thrown off by that dark magic cloud that caused the second bonding. Indeed, even our presence Claudia might have altered things from the first time." She sighed, "It's all the bastard Rookwood's fault! If he hadn't turned then this current dark lord wouldn't have dared come here and we wouldn't have his damn dark magic fouling up our experiments!"

Claudia nodded, "Yes, so tomorrow we'll meet with all of your guardians and let you all formally respond to our offer of assistance."

"So we will be able to dress for that right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes," both Unspeakables said in unison then Claudia added, "Tomorrow morning Maria will bring clothing and robes as well as breakfast and you should be able to get dressed then."

Maria smiles and takes Claudia's hand, "If there are no more questions we will see you tomorrow." With that the two women disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

MWbLT 8

The next morning they got dressed after a large breakfast and then the two Unspeakables led them to a conference room.

Harry smiled as Ginny and Ron were engulfed by their mother in a giant hug, then Ginny grabbed him without even looking and pulled him into the family hug as well. Harry shook Arthur's hand after that then got hugged by Sirius.

Hermione dragged him over to the two people who weren't in robes, "Harry, I'd like you to meet my parents, Dan and Emma Granger. Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter."

Harry shook both their hands, "How do you do Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Or should it be Dr. and Dr.? Either way I'm glad to finally meet you."

Mr. Granger said nothing but his wife smiled, "Either or Harry, I'm glad we were notified about this. I always worry about our little girl and I'm sure we don't hear half of what goes on."

Her father snorts, "Likely think we won't understand."

A tall person hidden behind the cloak and hood of an Unspeakable had just entered and spoke, "I'm sorry if some of our government colleagues gave you that impression Dr. Granger. I assure you that as head of this department I intend to fully consult with you and your wife on everything that affects your daughter's future and if you do not understand anything please let me know and I'll go back over it." The hood sweeps over the room and he adds, "That goes for everyone here, minor or adult. We in the Department of Mysteries make a habit of being careful as we research some quite dangerous things here and as the usual liaison between our somewhat autonomous department and the rest of wizarding Britain I'm used to being just as careful with rules, regulations, and the law."

Mr. Granger smiled for the first time, "In that case I'll gladly shake your hand."

After shaking Mr. Granger's hand The tall figure speaks again, "Let me start by introducing you all and giving an overview so we all start on the same footing." He pulls his hood back revealing the face of a rather ancient and weathered looking man.

Neville blurts out, "Uncle Algie?"

The old man smiles, "Yes, Neville." Clearing his throat he continues in a brisk voice, "I am Neville's great uncle Algernon Longbottom." The he introduced Claudia and Maria, "These are Senior Researcher Maria Downingham and Lead Researcher Claudia van Moest. They are the ones who have made sure that everyone came through their adventure with the absolute minimum of pain and no damage." He indicated the Grangers and Weasleys, "The parents who were not part of things that night are Arthur and Molly Weasley and Drs. Daniel and Emma Granger."

He gestures towards Sirius and Amelia, "Harry's godparents and current legal guardians, Sirius Black and Amelia Bones-Black. Amelia is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. For the non-magical that makes her one three highest officials in wizarding Britain and the woman in charge of all prisons, police, and courts."

Gesturing at Luna he states, "Unfortunately Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood declined to be here, however Luna was emancipated last year due to her father's condition so she is legally allowed to speak for herself here. And that brings us to the six teens we called you all here to discuss. Harry and Ginevra Potter, Neville and Luna Longbottom, and Ronald and Hermione Weasley."

Ron cringes at the look he gets from Mr. Granger and would have retreated but the steely grip Hermione had on his arm, "It was a magical accident Daddy not the sort of accident you must be thinking. Please listen to the whole explanation before voicing an objection?"

Dr. Daniel Granger sighs, "Alright, for you kitten."

"Thank you Daddy," Hermione says smiling.

Algernon then starts his tale with Harry being tricked into coming through his connection to Tom Riddle Jr. and proceeds all the way through to when the adults left. He then spends the next 90 minutes answering questions and reassuring everyone that the connection is gone, the teens are safe, and the government has been purged of Voldemort sympathizers.

Amelia then states the measures she has been taking to assure that anyone with the mark is caught and never menaces anyone again.

Daniel Granger says, "I've never been a fan of the death penalty but if these people are as bad as you make out and this 'veil' you talk about is actually painless then I have no trouble with your actions barring a wish that you could have done all this before my only daughter got involved."

Amelia frowns and nods, "I have a niece her age who is my only remaining blood kin and was until my recent marriage my only family in the world so I can understand you well. I would have loved to do my housecleaning earlier but between that idiot of a minister and that, that secret keeping, power hoarding, lemondrop sucking, holier than thou, bastard of a Chief Warlock my hands were tied." She takes a deep breath then continues, "As unusual and inconvenient as this situation is it has afforded me the opportunity to make this country far safer and while I could wish it hadn't happened as it did the outcome could have been far worse."

Algernon nodded, "We Unspeakables have traditionally been neutral in such conflicts as this one but since this attack occurred on our territory we have decided to involve ourselves. Since there is a prophecy stating only Harry can defeat the would be world conqueror who calls himself Lord Voldemort we shall teach him what we know. Various researchers have offered their time to him their specialties and are willing to teach the others who have chosen to stand by him. The other kids need to stay in close proximity to each other anyway until the bonds are fully stabilized. We suggest the kids stay in the ancestral Black home and Sirius has graciously offered it up to the kids and any of their parents who wish to stay there. It, not being even theoretically a public building can be hidden and warded far better than our labs here. It is hidden behind so many layers of wards that even I should not like to attempt to break in there without permission from a Black and that is no longer an option for Mr. Riddle."

"So you are saying they'll live in this ancestral home and learn advanced magic so that they can go and protect your country for you?" Mrs. Granger seemed to have gotten past the 'my daughter is married' part fairly quickly but seemingly only by focusing on the 'my daughter's life is in danger' part of the explanation. Not that he could blame her for being concerned or scared for Hermione.

"I'm saying that since Harry is the only one who can kill the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort and the other children need to stay in proximity to him for at least the next several months and since Mr. Riddle is fully aware of the fact it behooves us to keep the children as safe as possible this summer. The school's wards are truly formidable but it will be closed for the summer very soon and I assure you that the education I and my colleagues will grant your children will be second to none and gratis as well. It is regrettable that we must rely on a fifteen year old boy to save the world but this why so many people hate prophecy and divination. Still it has been verified as a true prophecy and thus we have little choice. I most strongly suggest letting us teach him as much as we can before he must confront his destiny. Also while your daughter and the others are not prophesied to be in the final conflict they have thwarted the plans of a man of great power and no morals at all. Learning advanced magics may help keep them safe."

Arthur Weasley adds, "And I doubt we could keep them from Harry's side unless we sit on them and even that isn't a sure bet."

Daniel Granger sighed, "What made you get involved in this fiasco Hermione?"

She sighed as well as replied, "By now it's habit really. Harry and Ron saved my life when we were eleven and then Ron and I saved his during that quidditch game and then together we saved the Philosopher's stone from Moldyshorts." She would have continued but her father interrupted.

"You've actually seen the Philosopher's stone? It exists and you saved it at eleven? Why was none of this in your letters home?" he asked.

Algernon grinned at the nickname the kids had given the feared dark lord as Hermione answered, "Well I thought it would sound mad unless you had been there but yes I have seen it and it did exist but was destroyed to keep it out of the wrong hands. Although I've since wondered whether that was the real one. I mean why hide it in a school of all places?" She shrugged, "Since then I've been number 2 or 3 on the dark lord's list of enemies. I will always be there for Harry because he's always been there for me."

Harry nodded, "I'd be dead several times over if not for Hermione. If she hadn't blocked Quirrell's line of sight I would have been thrown off my broom and likely broke my neck. She figured out which vial held the right potion among a dozen vials of poison, she figured out it was a basilisk second year and helped me save Ginny's life. I wish I'd listened to her about more things but we've saved each other so often that I'm not sure I can even imagine a future without Hermione as my friend. I'd sooner part with my wand or my right arm."

Both Grangers blinked at this, "Then why isn't she married to you?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because Harry is like a brother to me and I'm like a sister to him," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Same here if not even closer. It would feel like incest or narcissism she's so much a part of me."

Molly frowned, "How do you feel about Ginny?"

"I'm fine with it mom. He's known her longer and has more history with her. This is only the second adventure I've managed to get in on even if you count being saved when I was eleven. I know nothing has or will go on between that is romantic in nature. They're best friends, period."

Ron nodded, "it's like he'll say 'I'm going to go see what could have mauled Snape's leg' or 'I need somebody to come with me into the Forbidden Forest to talk to Acromantula' and Hermione will tell us we're nuts for even thinking about it but she'll know more than most adults about the subject and get us out alive. Even when she got petrified she helped us!"

Emma Granger asks in a horrified voice, "You were petrified?"

"Only for a little while mum," Hermione replies glaring at Ron. "I'm fine now."

Ron smiles, "Um, so yeah, she's awesome and it took me years to believe she might say yes if I asked her out. Well actually it took the whole bonding thing to convince me. So don't worry Mr. Granger, I know _exactly_ how lucky I am."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Ronald."

Ginny smiled, "We call them 'The Golden Trio' at school. They've saved us all several times and even saved dad once."

Arthur smiled, "It's true. Without Harry I'd be dead of snakebite. Well if we are voting on whether or not to let our kids learn from the Unspeakables then the Weasley clan votes Aye."

Sirius nods, "The Blacks vote yes as well." He turns to the dentists, "My home really is the safest private home in England."

Amelia nodded, "It's safer than my own ancestral home so I have moved my residence there and my niece is already there."

Daniel Granger consults with his wife then nods, "We agree as well. Although I should hope our daughter will be slightly more forthcoming in future letters home."

Hermione blushed, "If something noteworty does occur I will but I'm anticipating a boring and studious summer."

Her parents snort then everyone looks at Augusta Longbottom, who has said nothing so far. She has been scowling, and looking vaguely disgusted the whole time.

Luna touches her shoulder lightly, "Dame Augusta? Might I talk with you privately before you give your answer?"

The elderly dowager in the large-brimmed hat surveys her from conjured shoes to the top of her tousled hair, "You wish to discuss something with me in private?"

Luna's smile never wavers, "If you'll step over towards that corner," she points, "I'll put up privacy wards and we can chat about Neville. After all we both want the best for him right?"

Dame Augusta Longbottom's mouth purses tightly as she considers. Then she gives a short nod and stands regally and follows the still smiling Luna to a corner of the room.

Harry wonders how many people notice the practiced ease Luna shows when putting up the privacy ward. Looking at the others he decides that most people were looking away but the Unspeakables seem like they are quite interested. The ward prevents him from reading Luna's lips or seeing either of their expressions so he turns to Neville and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look so worried Neville. I'm sure she'll be fine," Harry said.

"Which one?" Neville asks worriedly.

Harry grins, "Whichever one you're worried about."

Ginny shakes her head at him and hugs Neville, "They both love you so you have nothing to worry about."

Harry adds, "If nothing else she'll be back in two minutes."

Harry is half right. Luna does step out of the warded area after almost two minutes but after giving Neville a hug and kiss she steps back inside. She does this four more times at ninety second intervals then the privacy ward is dispelled.

Augusta sits back down next to Neville and as Luna sits on his other side she states firmly, "The Longbottoms are in favor."

Algernon smiles at Luna, "And do you agree as well Luna? Speaking for your father that is?"

Luna beams at him and her large, pale, blue eyes sparkle with innocence, "Oh yes, I do indeed!"

"Excellent!" He says clapping both hands together. "In that case I'll just get Hermione's parents home without anyone noticing. I'll see you kids tomorrow. Sirius was kind enough to give me a portkey that will allow me entry." He smiles, "I promise not to let it out of my sight until I can return it."

Hermione hugged both her parents, "It was so good to see you. I hope I'll be able to come visit soon and I will write often!"

They hugged her back, "I'll be looking forward to seeing both you and your husband dear but please stay hidden until it is completely safe," her mother said. "We can put up with not seeing you if it means you are safe." Her father just nods and they both leave with the head Unspeakable.

The others make their way out of the building and once outside Luna turns her face to the sky and stops, "I am so glad to feel the sun and the wind again!"

Sirius smiles, "I know the feeling Luna. Don't worry, I've made sure that the back yard is also covered by the wards so you'll be able to get outside without being unsafe. I know how important that can be."

The other five look relieved and Luna hugs Sirius, "Thanks! I'm ready to go then!"


	9. Chapter 9

More Wondrous but Less Terrible

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Author's Note: I am notoriously bad at attempting dialect and accents in print so house elves in my story speak normally. If you'd rather you can just imagine Dobby sounding as he did in the books. Also in this AU Kreacher died before Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Also I know this was started a long time ago and I wish I could tell you it's definitely going to be completed but my inspiration has been wavering greatly of late so all I can say is if I get the ideas I'll write them and you'll get to see them.

Second Author's Note: As Stars90 noted, the fifth years have finished their OWLs by now so the story has been edited to reflect that.

Chapter 9

Once inside the house they were accosted by a painting of Walburga Black. Sirius fired a spell at the painting and it fell silent. Sirius looked very surprised then he grinned and cast a second spell. The painting fell off the wall and Dobby appeared and removed it.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted. Grinning he added, "The boost from the bond finally enabled me to remove that horrible thing from the wall."

"Was that Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby appeared again, "It is indeed I, Great Master Harry! Good Master Sirius Black needed a house elf to be taking of this place and when I offered he took me on to see to you, the others, and the place."

Harry smiled, "That's great Dobby. I'm glad you have a good family now."

Hermione said, "You offered to come here Dobby/"

"Yes!" Dobby said. His head bobbing up and down frantically he continued, "You do not need to worry about Dobby. He is very happy!"

Hermione sighed, "I'm glad to hear that Dobby." She didn't look glad though and Ron started a silent argument with her over S.P.E.W.

Amelia looked at the crazed seeming elf and wondered why everyone seemed to know him already. She asked, "Is Susan here yet?"

Dobby nodded frantically again, his tea cozy hat bobbing in time, "Yes Mistress Amelia. Missy Susan came right after her last class. I took her things to her room and she set out exploring. I told her to call me if she needed me and warned her that some parts of the house contain dark objects that Kind Master Sirius has not gotten around to disposing of yet and not to attempt to go into any locked rooms. She had her wand with her and has not called for me so I am sure she is safe. Shall I go fetch her?"

Amelia looked at Sirius and Sirius said, "All the stuff I couldn't get rid of or wanted to study is behind locks I don't expect any student to get past. Or at least no one but the ones behind us."

She nodded, "We'll go over it together today and if I can't help then we have the head Unspeakable coming by tomorrow and he'll be willing to assist I'm sure." To Dobby she said, "Please do find Susan and tell her to meet us in the kitchen Dobby."

"I go," Dobby nodded and popped away.

Sirius led them all to the kitchen. He was planning on asking Dobby to cook something for them when he returned with Susan. However as soon as they entered the kitchen both Harry and Ginny started making sandwiches for lunch.

When Susan came in with Dobby she immediately went to hug her aunt and Dobby tried to take over the sandwich making. Harry was having none of it, "Dobby, we don't need help. You can either sit at the table and wait with the rest or leave the kitchen and go about your business."

Dobby looked over at Sirius who said, "This is his house as much as mine Dobby. Orders from him are like orders from me."

Dobby nodded unhappily then popped away.

"So what's going on?" Susan asked. "I wake up one morning and you six are gone along with Umbridge. Nobody has any explanation for it. The staff seemed as in the dark as the students. Flitwick was going spare trying to run things himself on short notice. I tried to reach auntie by floo but I couldn't. Aurors came by that afternoon and arrest all the adults on the Inquisitorial squad. They dragged Umbridge from the forest and arrested her too. That evening at dinner Flitwick canceled classes for the next day and we are told to go to our common rooms after dinner and stay there." She took a breath, "The next day they let us out for breakfast as normal but still no answers to be had. The Prophet that morning suddenly said that Sirius Black was innocent." She stopped short and blushed, realizing that Sirius was in the room.

He smiled, "It's okay to be confused Susan. For the record though. I am innocent. The Prophet got it right for once. Did you see the apology to Harry?"

She nodded, "Yes! Malfoy was all kinds of upset at that and spouting off all day until his mum came that afternoon and took him home."

Harry said, "That's interesting. Maybe his father's master wanted to see him?"

Hermione shrugged, "Or maybe his mum was worried he'd get himself arrested as well if she didn't keep an eye on him."

Harry nodded, "That's possible too." Then he turned to Susan, "I'm sorry I interrupted. What happened next?"

Susan gave him a strange look, "That day I sent auntie a letter by owl and she replied that she was fine but would have to explain in person. Hannah had asked her dad what was going on and he said the same except he said Auntie was off on vacation. I know she wouldn't be on vacation during an emergency though so I got worried even though she said she was fine."

Amelia hugged her, "It wasn't exactly a vacation but I was and am very well I assure you."

"Then Cho tells me her sources say you're on a honeymoon and I'll soon have a brother!" Susan continued. "I told her she was nuts but that's weird even for her."

Harry thought that Susan obviously had a lot to get off her substantial chest and was going to ramble on until she had vented it. He decided he'd just nod along rather than ask questions.

Luna giggled, "You think _Cho_ is weird? Or maybe I should say Loony?"

Susan smiled, "Well either that or her source was playing games with her head. She also said that Harry was married. He's not old enough and she said he'd married Ginny, who is even younger! Not to mention that this was news to Fred and George who I think would know before she did."

"You told the twins?" Ginny said. She was glad not to have been present when her mum first heard that bit of news.

Susan said, "Sure I did! I wanted to at least try to confirm it. She was so weirdly certain. Not to mention unhappy."

"Well she had her chance and blew it," Ginny said frowning. "She's not getting another."

"Well, I agree with you," Susan said. "But you might need to tell her that."

"Oh I will," Ginny said and held up the hand that was holding Harry's. "I'll tell everyone who asks that he's taken."

Susan nodded, "Well I guess congratulations are in order even if you haven't been walked down the aisle."

"Anything else noteworthy before we start telling our side?" Hermione said.

"Not until today," Susan said. "McGonagall came back, although she's using a cane now. I have to admit I was worried about all those stunners she took, at her age that can't be good for you. So she limped up to me after my last class and told me to go pack. I tried to ask her what was going on but she just handed me a portkey and said it would go off in an hour." Susan shrugged, "I went to my room, packed in a hurry, and here I am."

"Okay," harry said. "Now you can eat your sandwich while I tell you our story. I'm sure Sirius and your aunt can fill in the rest."

Susan took a bite, "Wow, that's good."

Harry blushed, "Thanks. So for me it all started with a dream sent by an enemy." Harry told her the story from his perspective with the other five teen chipping in here and there.

Amelia and Sirius added details, especially about the laws they managed to push through and the arrests that were made.

"Wow," Susan said. "So much changed so fast. I'm glad I'll get a chance to learn from the Unspeakables but what about our summer plans?"

"On hold indefinitely I'm afraid," Amelia said. "We're all stuck here for, at least, the majority of the summer while you learn. This summer will be unusual, but you should consider it an opportunity."

Susan grinned, "True. It will be a once in a lifetime opportunity." She smirked, "I just hope everyone remembers their silencing spells. I don't want to hear any of you. Especially not when I'll be the only single person in the house."

Her aunt just smirked back at her, "Oh? Should I have invited Hannah along too?"

Susan blushed, "I don't know how that rumor got started but it's not true!"

"Of course dear," Amelia said.

"And I suppose I should apologize to Cho next time I see her," Susan said. "I guess she was right."

Ginny smirked, "Well no need to go overboard. She was never especially nice to me and was worse to Luna so I'd say any angst you caused she had coming."

Susan said, "Oh? I suppose you want me to believe none of that animosity is due to her being Harry's ex?"

"Well, maybe just a little," Ginny said smiling. "But she wasn't my favorite person before that either."

Susan shrugged, "Okay, I won't go out of my way to apologize then."

"Good," Hermione said. "Now, if we've all finished let's go pick rooms."

Susan smiled, "I've already settled into mine but I'll go along to show you where it is and see what the rest of you pick."


	10. Chapter 10

More Wondrous but Less Terrible

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 10

The next morning after breakfast Neville's great uncle appeared using the portkey he got from Sirius. Harry offered him breakfast but he declined.

"Sirius and I have have some cursed items you may want to see," Amelia said. "We can't destroy them and we can't be certain what they do so I'd rather not have them around. Are you willing to take a look and give us your opinion? You're welcome to any that are sufficiently interesting."

Algernon Croaker smiled, "Yes, I believe I'd like that. Lead the way and I'll examine them and give you the answer or my best educated guess if I'm not sure." He follows Sirius and Amelia upstairs leaving the teens at the breakfast table.

The teens explored the house with Susan showing them what she'd already discovered. They found a few workshops in the basement, including one that must have been for an enchanter or magical smith. It had an unused forge near an anvil, several locked bins that turned out to hold various metals, several tools for gouging, cutting, and shaping metal and a book of runes.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if they taught how to enchant things?" Susan said.

"It sure would," Harry agreed.

When the teens showed up for lunch they got good news. "We found another horcrux and destroyed it," Algernon said. "It was a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It's a shame he had to corrupt something of such historic value."

"That reminds me of something I wanted to ask if I could," Hermione said.

"What is it?" Algernon asked.

"Why doesn't the magical world have more history?" she asked. "Or if it does why don't we hear of it?" She reached into her magically expanded purse and pulled out a book, "This is a history of the non-magical world. It goes back ten thousand years. That is as far back as they've found writing. They have artifacts they show in museums that are even older. Why don't we have that and if we do why don't most people know about it?"

Ron said, "Well just because our history teacher is crap …"

Hermione cut him off, "That wouldn't keep books from being written. I can't find anything as solid as this book from before the founders. That's only a thousand years ago! If there are non-magical records that last ten thousand years why aren't there books or records of ancient Celtic mages, Roman mages, even Babylonian mages?" She looked the head Unspeakable in the eye and said, "Do you know?"

"Most records were destroyed in the middle ages," Algernon said. "Most wizards make light of that time because we can protect ourselves from fire, but parchment and in some cases papyrus are very flammable."

"That's terrible!" Hermione said. "They actually burned books and manuscripts from ancient history?"

Harry could feel Ron send Hermione a thought but couldn't hear it. Not that he needed to, she replied out loud.

"It is a tragedy Ron!" she replied hotly to her husband's thought. "If you'd ever had a proper history lesson you might realize that!"

Algernon nodded, "If we had records that go back past the founding of Hogwarts maybe your condition wouldn't be such unknown territory."

"Just think of all the animals they knew that we didn't," Luna said.

Neville nodded and hugged her, "And all the spells."

Algernon said, "We do have some spells from antiquity in our department and we'll teach you the useful ones as well as several others we've developed for our own use while we're here tutoring you."

"What do we learn first?" Hermione asked.

"First I want to see where you are at both in knowledge and in power," the Unspeakable replied. He led them into the backyard then said, "First we test power. I understand you six can draw on each other's power correct?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Then we'll test only one of you and Susan," Algernon said. "When we get to the skill part you can all participate."

They followed him out to the backyard and the unspeakable conjured a metal wall. "When i say go I want Susan to cast her strongest piercing spell on this wall. We'll measure how deep it goes then have Harry do the same. This will tell me roughly how strong you are."

Susan cast her spell and a dimple appeared in the metal. Algernon frowned, "Have you learned how to increase the power behind your spells yet?"

She shook her head, "I've never even heard of doing that actually."

He frowned, "Maybe they no longer teach it or maybe my memory of being a teenager is not as clear as it should be. Either way I shall teach you now. All the rest of you listen as well."

He stepped up to her and said, "First put your wand away." After she did he said, "Next, I want you to close your eyes. Now imagine you are looking inside yourself. Seek for a bright light somewhere in the center. Let me know when you have found it."

A few minutes later Susan said, "I found it!" She was clearly happy and excited. "It is a bright shiny yellow, almost like a small sun."

"Good," Algernon said. "Now that you've found it I want you to take your immaterial, imaginary hands and separate a handful of the light. You can do it because your hands are just as insubstantial as the light. "

"Okay," she said. "I've got some, what do I do with it?"

"Bring it with you as you rise back to the surface of yourself," he said. "Rise up, follow the sound of my voice, and once you have arrived open your eyes."

Susan's skin took on a faint glow and she opened her eyes, "Wow! That was amazing!"

"I'm glad to hear it," the old Unspeakable said. "We're not quite done yet. Do you see the glow on your skin?"

"Yes," Susan replied.

"Try and concentrate it into your right hand. The hand that normally carries your wand," he said.

They all watched as the light slowly receded into her right hand. Susan's right hand was glowing brightly by the time she was finished.

"That's good!" Algernon said. "Now draw your wand and point it at the metal wall." When she did the old man smiled, "Now have you ever seen an arrow or a spear? In real life I mean, not as a picture in a book?"

Susan nodded, "Yes, I've seen arrows. Hagrid sometimes carries a large crossbow with a wicked sharp arrow in it."

He knew but didn't say that crossbow arrows are generally called bolts or quarrels. He said, "Good, now close your eyes again and imagine that crossbow with an especially pointy arrow. Once you have that in mind imagine pointing it at the metal wall. Can you picture that?"

"Yes," she said.

He smiled, "Good! Now feel the magic in your hand and imagine your wand is the crossbow. When you are ready squeeze our wand and push the magic waiting in your hand through it. As you do that imagine that really sharp arrow flying at your target. Can you do that?" When she nodded he said, "Any time now!"

Susan suddenly squeezed her wand and without any verbal incantation a crossbow bolt flew from her wand and struck deep into the wall with a clang. She opened her eyes and looked at it in surprise, "I cast a spell silently? I made that?"

"Yes to both," Algernon Croaker said with a smile.

Her aunt hugged her, "Nonverbal spells are NEWT standard and you did a crossbow variation of the fletcher spell too! Very nice Susan." Everyone agreed it was a nice spell.

"Okay," Croaker said. "Who else thinks they can do what I just described?"

Harry raised a hand, "I think I can, sir."

Algernon nodded, "Alright then get up here and take a crack at it."

Harry went through the same exercise as Susan and visualized the same crossbow. He'd seen Hagrid with it often enough to be able to bring up an image of the thing easily. Everything went the same as Susan's attempt at first. He found his magical core and scooped some into his hands and brought it up to the surface of his skin. He glowed a bit brighter than Susan but not too much. He managed to concentrate it into his hand without too much trouble just like Susan. When he cast his spell however he didn't get a normal crossbow bolt. What leaped from from his wand was six foot long and had a sharp, steel, head that was a foot across. It struck the metal wall and went all the way through it.

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of it hitting the wall and stared at what he'd produced from his wand.

Ron said, "That looks more like a ballista bolt than anything from a crossbow Harry. Wow, good job."

Algernon Croaker recovered from his surprise and agreed, "Yes, that was a great job Harry. I want you all to practice getting in touch with the magic inside you while I'm gone but only Susan is to cast spells unless it's necessary. I'm going to go now but I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good day." He pulled out his portkey and vanished.


End file.
